Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian) 2
by PikaaChuu
Summary: GUARDIAN ADALAH RAHASIA DAN KAU ADALAH BAGIAN DARI RAHASIA ITU. Guardian Hogosha High School mendapat saingan —the Black Guardian! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Black Guardian tidak hanya terdiri dari satu orang, melainkan satu tim. KRISHO GS! / OC Changmin Yunho Jaejoong(GS!). YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian) 2**

**Other** **Cast** : (dapat berganti setiap chap-nya)

**Pairing** : Krisho and more to come

(Official pair and Crack pair)

**Disclaimer** : Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure, School-life

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 11 Chaptered

**Warning** : Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo(s) inside

**PROLOG**

**GUARDIAN ADALAH RAHASIA DAN KAU ADALAH BAGIAN DARI RAHASIA ITU.**

Guardian Hogosha High School mendapat saingan—the **Black** **Guardian**! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, **Black** **Guardian** tidak hanya terdiri dari satu orang, melainkan satu tim. Keberadaan Guardian kini menjadi terancam karena permohonan dari murid-murid menurun drastis. Yang lebih gawat, Joonmyeon mendapat surat kaleng di mejanya, di ruang OSIS yang jelas-jelas sangat tertutup bagi umum.

Anehnya, Joonmyeon bersikap santai saja, bahkan sikapnya ikut-ikutan berubah, dari yang biasanya meledak-ledak menjadi tenang dan lebih bertoleransi. Hal itu membuat Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun tidak habis pikir. Joonmyeon juga mengabulkan setiap permohonan yang masuk ke e-mail Guardian. Permohonan konyol sekalipun. Siapa sih yang suka mencari anjing hilang, menangkap katak, bahkan membantu mengerjakan PR murid lain. Yang tidak Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun tahu adalah kalau sikap Joonmyeon tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu kalau salah satu anggota Black Guardian adalah anggota Guardian generasi 6.

Huwaaa maaf saya share prolog dulu. Nanti chap selanjutnya hari minggu atau senin. Tunggu yaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian) 2**

**Other** **Cast** : (dapat berganti setiap chap-nya)

**Pairing** : Krisho and more to come

(Official pair and Crack pair)

**Disclaimer** : Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure, School-life

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 11 Chaptered

**Warning** : Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo(s) inside

Semua mata memandang tiga sosok yang berkilauan itu dari kejauhan. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada pula yang diam-diam berusaha mengambil foto mereka melalui ponsel pintarnya. Bukan hanya pengunjung, bahkan para waitress di sana pun bolak-balik mencuri pandang ke sebuah meja yang terletak paling ujung, tepat di samping jendela. Namun ketiga orang yang berada di meja itu tidak terlalu peduli keadaan di sekitar. Selain karena sedang sibuk berdiskusi tentang hal yang krusial, sepertinya mereka juga sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh wilayah Busan, yang memiliki sejarah panjang sejak zaman Joseon.

"Jadi, apa noona mau menerimanya?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang Joonmyeon.

"Sudah jelas harus diterima dong." Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menimpali, "Kita tahu sendiri, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Princess memang cuma Wufan, kan?"

"Benar juga." Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Kurasa itu jalan terbaik."

_Brak!_

Joonmyeon menggebrak meja, "Kalian bisa serius sedikit tidak sih?" desisnya pelan. Meski ingin membentak dengan suara lebih keras, namun ia terpaksa menahan diri. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka berada di sebuah café, yang merupakan tempat umum. Joonmyeon jelas tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri kalau sampai mengamuk di sini.

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan, lalu sama-sama menghela napas panjang. Seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Princess, kurasa tidak ada namja yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada Wufan," ucap Jongin sambil menyeruput segelas jus di depannya.

"Ne. Itu sudah pasti." Sehun menguap lebar, tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Saat teman-teman sekelas menggosipkan kalian berdua, aku juga tak begitu kaget mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat sikap Wufan hyung padamu selama ini…"

Joonmyeon yang melihat kedua namja di depannya begitu santai, jadi merasa konyol sendiri dengan kegelisahannya. "Memangnya bagaimana sikap Wufan padaku? Bukannya dia juga memperlakukan semua orang sama rata?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongin otomatis menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar, "Karena selalu bersamanya hampir sepanjang waktu, makanya Princess tidak sadar. Mungkin hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dia begitu menjagamu."

Sekarang Jongin benar-benar paham. Selama ini dia selalu menerka-nerka, bahkan kadang tidak begitu mengerti dengan kedekatan yang tidak biasa antara Joonmyeon dan Yifan, namun saat ini… semua jelas. Masalahnya sekarang, tinggal bagaimana keputusan Princess Kim setelah mengetahui perasaan namja itu padanya.

"Noona terlalu manja pada kebaikan Wufan hyung." Sehun memberikan komentar yang kontan membuat mata Joonmyeon membelalak lebar. Dibanding Jongin, nada bicara namja berkacamata itu jauh lebih tegas.

"Selama ini, Wufan hyung selalu di sisimu, mati-matian menahan perasaan karena tidak ingin membuatmu susah. Sekarang, sudah waktunya kau lebih memperhatikan dia."

Joonmyeon langsung menundukkan kepala. Ia sama sekali tak mampu melawan perkataan Sehun, kata-kata itu benar-benar tertancap di dalam benaknya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana…"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan sesaat, sebelum kembali melihat yeoja yang masih menundukkan kepala di depan mereka. Keduanya lalu menyunggingkan senyum, penuh pengertian.

"Kurasa, jalan terbaik adalah bersikap seperti dirimu yang biasa," ujar Sehun, nada suaranya tidak sekeras tadi. "Mungkin memang ini mengagetkan buat noona, tapi sedikit demi sedikit, mulailah memahami perasaannya."

"Kurasa Wufan benar-benar memikirkanmu." Jongin menambahkan, "Sejak awal dia sama sekali tidak memintamu untuk memberinya jawaban. Itu pasti karena dia tahu Princess akan kebingungan seperti ini."

Joonmyeon terpana. Sungguh-sungguh takjub. Selama ini, dia selalu menganggap Jongin dan Sehun sebagai tukang mempermainkan wanita yang tak pernah serius, tapi mereka ternyata mampu mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkannya. Joonmyeon jadi merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. "Gomawo…"

Sehun mengangguk sekali, lalu membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Tapi kuharap kau bisa segera menjawab perasaannya secepat mungkin. Kesempatan bagus tidak akan datang dua kali."

Wajah Joonmyeon yang semula penuh haru, sontak digantikan oleh ekspresi bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… siapa lagi sih yang mau dengan noona kalau bukan Wufan hyung. Yeoja berkepribadian ganda yang otoriter dan seenaknya sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang bisa tahan pacaran dengan yeoja sepertimu selain dia, kan?"

Belum sampai Joonmyeon membalas ejekan Sehun yang terang-terangan, Jongin sudah menimpali lebih dulu, "Benar sekali. Butuh mental dan fisik sekuat baja untuk tahan berada di samping Princess. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang lebih cocok selain Wufan."

Kerutan-kerutan di wajah Joonmyeon semakin bertambah, aura lembut penuh bunga-bunga tadi seketika berubah. Berganti menjadi mendung tebal berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kurang ajar… berani sekali kalian!" Ia menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan, berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. "Kutarik semua kata-kata dan rasa syukurku tadi!"

"Tapi ini memang kenyataan." Jongin yang pandai melihat keadaan malah semakin bersemangat menggodanya.

Tentu, Princess Kim yang sangat menjaga image-nya ini tidak mungkin berani marah-marah di tempat umum. Karena itulah, kedua namja ini sengaja mengajak Joonmyeon untuk mengobrol di café yang ramai pengunjung. Paling tidak, dengan begini mereka bisa bicara seenaknya tanpa harus takut mendapat bentakan dari Sang Ketua OSIS. Apalagi si penjinak, Wu Yifan sedang tidak ada, bisa gawat kalau yeoja ini tiba-tiba mengamuk. Sehun dan Jongin tidak mau membuang energi untuk melawan Joonmyeon. Merepotkan dan cuma buang-buang waktu.

"Hei, apa kalian pikir aku ini yeoja yang tidak laku? Meski aku tidak pernah berpacaran, tapi banyak yang sudah menyatakan cinta padaku, tahu!"

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam sesaat, menatap Joonmyeon hampa lalu menghela napas panjang. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa kagum.

"Namja yang sudah menyatakan cinta padamu itu menyukai si Princess Kim." Sehun menekan nada suara pada kata-kata akhirnya, "Tapi kalau melihat dirimu yang sekarang…" Namja itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi justru bertukar pandang dengan Jongin, secara kompak mereka berdua menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menunjukkan keputusasaan.

"Tidak mungkin," tukas keduanya dalam nada yang sama, seperti meremehkan yeoja yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kumohon tutup mulut kalian." Dibarengi dengan senyum hangat keibuan dan suara merdu yang mengalun lembut, Joonmyeon menendang kedua kaki namja itu bergantian. Ucapan dan tindakannya benar-benar tidak cocok.

Jongin dan Sehun sontak merintih, "Appo!" Mereka langsung menunduk, memegang kaki masing-masing.

"Lihat!" sentak Sehun, ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya karena rasa sakit akibat tendangan Joonmyeon yang tidak main-main. "Kau yang kasar seperti ini, mana ada namja normal yang mau?!"

Jongin bahkan cuma bisa meringis, "Princess, apa kau berkaki kuda? Jangan-jangan kakiku retak lagi."

"Jangan berlebihan!" Joonmyeon balas membentak mereka berdua, tanpa sedikitpun rasa kasihan.

"Memang tak ada gunanya aku bercerita pada kalian. Bukannya mendapat pencerahan, tapi malah menyulut emosiku saja."

Jongin langsung menghela napas panjang, "Untung saja dari awal aku sudah mengetahui sifat Princess yang sesungguhnya… coba kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa aku tertipu."

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak. Ia menautkan kedua alis sambil menopangkan kepala di tangan kirinya, kelihatan tersinggung dengan ucapan Jongin. "Apa sifatku seburuk itu? Sampai kalian mengejekku habis-habisan begini?"

"Bukan buruk tepatnya. Tapi yang pasti kau sama sekali bukan tipeku, noona," jawab Sehun tanpa kompromi.

Jongin langsung mengangguk setuju, "Ya, tipe sepertimu itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dan terlalu berbahaya."

"Jadi maksud kalian, aku tipe yang paling kalian benci?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sehun serta merta. Ia lalu menerawang jauh, seolah berada di dunia fantasinya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba namja itu malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas, membayangkan sesuatu,

"Tipe yang kusukai adalah yang seperti wooktokki –kelinci putih-"

"Haaa?" Joonmyeon sontak terperangah, wajahnya tampak terheran-heran, "Kau sinting ya?"

Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan imajinasinya sama sekali tak peduli, "Yeoja impianku adalah yang mungil dan manis. Rasanya jadi seperti ingin selalu melindunginya."

"Kau pasti pedhofillia." Joonmyeon langsung menunjukkan wajah jijik yang dibuat-buat, "Tak bisa kupercaya."

Sehun sontak melotot, sangat kaget mendengar komentar yeoja itu. "Ka… kau salah!" Suaranya tergagap, wajahnya pun langsung berubah menjadi semerah kepiting yang baru selesai direbus dalam air mendidih. Antara malu dan marah, "Aku bukan pedofil!"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengelak. Walaupun kau seorang magnae tapi menyukai yeoja imut yang seperti wooktokki di usia mu yang sudah tujuh belas? Hah, kalau bukan pedofil, lalu apa namanya itu?" Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sengaja menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin, "Tenang saja. Sebagai teman aku menerimamu apa adanya."

"Noona, kau itu…"

"Kalau kau, Kkamjong?" Joonmyeon buru-buru menyela ucapan Sehun, "Bagaimana tipe idamanmu?"

Jongin yang sejak tadi asyik memperhatikan, kontan memamerkan senyum menawannya. "Tentu saja yang seksi dan dewasa. Aku suka yeoja bertipe leopard. Yeoja yang lebih tua boleh juga," jawabnya bangga.

Joonmyeon tercengang, memandang namja cassanova itu dengan tatapan hampa. "Jelas, kau Oedipus –namja yang menyukai yeoja yang lebih tua-."

Berbeda dari Sehun, Jongin malah tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Seperti biasa, penuh percaya diri. "Gomawo."

"Itu bukan pujian," gerutu Joonmyeon lalu menghela napas berat, "Cukup. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Aku juga." Jongin melirik jam tangannya sekilas, "Ini sudah jam 8."

Selang beberapa menit, obrolan kecil mereka pun berakhir. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk segera bergegas.

Dan tepat ketika bersamaan keluar dari pintu masuk café, Sehun langsung melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Noona, kami pulang dulu," ucapnya sambil berlalu,

"Ja!"

"Eh?" Joonmyeon sontak mengangkat sebelah alis, sedikit terkejut. "Kalian tidak ke rumahku dulu?"

"Ini sudah malam. Lagi pula arah rumah kita kan berlawanan," jawab Jongin malas-malasan, "Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Joonmyeon, kedua namja itu malah berbalik, cepat-cepat meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Tunggu…"

"Oh ya…" Sehun menoleh lagi, spontan memotong ucapannya, "Kalau ada orang aneh yang mengganggumu, jangan menyelesaikannya dengan kekerasan. Arra?"

"Aku setuju," tambah Jongin, yang jelas tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali. "Meski ada yang menggodamu di jalan, berbelas kasihanlah sedikit, Princess."

Joonmyeon hanya bisa termangu, kehabisan kata-kata. Dia bahkan tetap berdiri mematung sampai kedua sahabatnya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Saat tersadar, ia pun tak bisa berhenti menggerutu. "Mereka berdua memang menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya membiarkan aku berjalan malam-malam sendirian! Padahal kalau di depan yeoja lain mereka bisa jadi sangat manis. Damn!"

Joonmyeon langsung cemberut. Dengan terpaksa, ia mulai berjalan sendirian di trotoar yang sepi.

Padahal belum terlalu malam, namun sudah tidak terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang menemani setiap langkah kakinya. Meski sebenarnya jarak dari café ke rumah Joonmyeon bisa ditempuh sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, tapi tetap saja dia kesal. Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Joonmyeon mengomel lagi, "Padahal Wufan saja sela… eh?" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di tempat, tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan, detak jantung yeoja itu serasa berhenti sedetik saat menyadari bahwa ia spontan saja mengucapkan nama tersebut. Kenangan bersama Wu Yifan, sahabat kecilnya yang selalu ada kapan pun dibutuhkan…

"_Noona terlalu manja pada kebaikan Wufan hyung. _"

Joonmyeon menarik napas panjang saat perkataan Sehun terngiang kembali di telinganya. Ia tak sanggup memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ya, meski sulit untuk mengakui, namun ucapan itu memang tepat sasaran.

Karena Yifan selalu ada untuknya, Joonmyeon menjadi tidak peka dan menganggap keberadaan namja tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Sangat terlambat memang, tapi akhirnya yeoja itu menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk memikirkan perasaan Yifan.

Joonmyeon kembali berjalan, kali ini tanpa semangat sama sekali. Langkah kakinya kemudian melambat, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berhenti di depan sebuah taman kecil. Taman berbentuk lingkaran itu dipenuhi rerumputan hijau disetiap sisinya. Ada empat buah ayunan dan beberapa permainan kecil yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah. Masih bisa diingatnya, ini adalah taman yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama Yifan untuk sekedar bermain. Namun entah mengapa, sekarang ingatan itu sedih. Ia mulai menundukkan kepala perlahan-lahan, rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Wufan…" Joonmyeon bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar begitu dekat.

"Heh?!" Joonmyeon langsung terlonjak. Ia sontak mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke arah taman yang berada di sisi kanannya, di mana arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Tepat di depan matanya, seorang namja berpakaian kasual, dengan t-shirt putih dan celanajins abu-abu duduk di atas pembatas kecil, yang memisahkan taman dan trotoar tempat Joonmyeon berdiri. Meski dalam cahaya remang-remang, namun wajah dengan mata setajam elang itu tetap mampu memancarkan pesonanya.

"Wu… Wufan-ah!" Kali ini Joonmyeon menjerit dengan suara terbata. Ia mundur selangkah, benar-benar kaget bukan kepalang.

"Pelankan suaramu," Yifan langsung berdiri di samping Joonmyeon, menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas bibir yeoja itu, hanya sesaat, namun sanggup membuat Joonmyeon tersentak. "Ini sudah malam, kau bisa membuat orang-orang terbangun," ucapnya datar.

"Kau membuatku kaget, tahu!" Meski jengkel, Joonmyeon berusaha bicara dalam volume suara yang lebih pelan.

Yifan tak menaggapi. Ia cuma tersenyum simpul, menunjukkan ekspresi kalem yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening.

Yifan tetap bergeming, menjulang tinggi dengan tatapan mata yang terus terpaku pada Joonmyeon. Mau tidak mau, yeoja itu jadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya… begitu aneh dan canggung. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menghirup napas panjang-panjang, tak tahan lagi. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa diam bukanlah jalan keluar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian, berusaha memperdengarkan nada biasa, bahkan terkesan ketus.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Yifan polos.

"Hah?" Joonmyeon otomatis mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yifan mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada yeoja itu.

**Wufan, jemput Princess sekarang. Kami baru saja meninggalkannya di café dekat rumah kalian. Meski dia kuat, bahaya juga melihat seorang yeoja jalan sendirian malam-malam.**

**-Jongin-**

"Ckk…" Joonmyeon berdecak kesal. Setelah membaca e-mail yang dikirimkan Jongin pada Yifan, sekarang ia sepenuhnya paham. Jongin dan Sehun memang sengaja membuatnya berduaan saja dengan Yifan malam ini.

"Ayo pulang!" Satu ucapan singkat itu langsung membuyarkan pikiran Joonmyeon. Namun belum sempat ia menjawab, Yifan sudah beranjak lebih dulu, berjalan di depannya.

Joonmyeon bingung. Ia jadi serba salah dan akhirnya terpaksa mengekor di belakang Yifan tanpa banyak bicara. Ia bisa melihat punggung Yifan yang lebar. Jangkauan langkah kakinya juga jauh lebih panjang dari Joonmyeon. Baru saja ia sadari, rasanya entah sejak kapan sahabat kecilnya itu berubah. Padahal waktu SD, tinggi mereka hampir sama, namun sekarang kepala Joonmyeon bahkan tidak melebihi pundak Yifan. Mencoba lagi memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dan ia harus dikejutkan oleh kenyataan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Wajah manis Yifan saat kecil sudah berubah. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Garis dan struktur wajah yang kokoh, telapak tangan yang besar, dengan manik mata berwarna cokelat tua yang begitu dalam. Ya, Joonmyeon harus mengakui, Yifan bukan lagi namja kecil yang selama ini selalu menemaninya bermain.

"Bersikap seperti diriku yang biasa…" Joonmyeon bergumam pelan, mengingat lagi pembicaraannya dengan Jongin dan Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

"Memang aku yang biasa itu seperti apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Namun tetap saja, tak ada satu jawaban pun muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Joonma." Panggilan itu membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Yifan yang berada di depannya juga berhenti berjalan.

Joonmyeon tak segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia justru sibuk memperhatikan Yifan yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Meski namja itu memiliki langkah kaki yang panjang, namun anehnya jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya berkisar satu meter. Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau capek?"

Joonmyeon buru-buru menggeleng sebagai jawaban, yang langsung membuat Yifan mengernyitkan dahi.

Namun ia tak bertanya apa pun lagi dan membalikkan badan, kembali berjalan di depan yeoja itu. Joonmyeon tahu, Yifan adalah tipe orang yang berjalan cepat, namun bila bersama Joonmyeon, namja itu sebisa mungkin menyeimbangi langkahnya yang jauh lebih kecil dan lebih lambat. Berusaha untuk ada di sampingnya dalam keadaan apa pun.

Kini Joonmyeon merasa jadi orang yang paling tolol di dunia. Selama ini Yifan selalu menjaganya, membuat dia merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Tapi sayangnya… yeoja itu sama sekali tak pernah mau membuka matanya.

Sesaat setelah memikirkan berbagai hal yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menepuk kedua pipinya dengan sedikit keras, berteriak dalam hati. 'Kebingungan seperti ini sama sekali bukan sifatku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus,' batinnya.

Ia lalu memandang Yifan yang semakin jauh berjalan. Joonmyeon masih sempat menghembuskan napas, meremas tangan untuk membulatkan tekad, dan mendadak saja berlari. Dan tiba-tiba ia memegang lengan kiri Yifan dengan kuat.

Yifan sontak berhenti di tempat sambil menoleh padanya, "Ada apa?" Ia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Yifan tetap membiarkan Joonmyeon menggenggam lengannya. Namun bisa dirasakannya tangan yeoja itu gemetaran.

"Wufan-ah…" Joonmyeon mengawali kalimatnya di tengah napas yang memburu. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepala ke atas, menatap Yifan lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita."

Yifan terkesiap, bahkan tak sanggup berkedip selama beberapa detik, tanpa sengaja menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan di depan orang lain.

"Setelah mendengar semua yang kau katakan padaku, pandanganku terhadap Yifan jadi berubah. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sama seperti dulu lagi," lanjut yeoja itu tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya. Sinar mata Joonmyeon yang kuat sanggup membuat Yifan tertegun, "Karena itu aku… hmmm… aku…" Ia mendadak berhenti bicara, terlihat bingung menyusun kata-kata. Dan saat Joonmyeon sadari, wajahnya sendiri mulai memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa segugup ini menghadapi Yifan.

Yifan masih belum menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon yang berapi-api. Ia justru memperhatikan Joonmyeon dalam diam, berpikir sejenak. Detik berikutnya, Yifan tiba-tiba saja menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat, penuh arti, "Gomawoyo," ujarnya dalam suara pelan, yang nyaris seperti berbisik.

Joonmyeon kembali menatapnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa maksud ucapan terima kasih itu, Yifan sudah lebih dulu meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di atas kepala Joonmyeon. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Tak perlu buru-buru." Yifan menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala yeoja itu, lalu menyentuh wajah Joonmyeon dengan sangat hati-hati. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa melihatku…" ia lalu menunjukkan tatapan serius, "… sebagai seorang namja."

"Eh?" Jantung Joonmyeon berbisik. Ia tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang paling dirasakannya saat mendengar ucapan Yifan tersebut, namun ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aneh sekali," tukasnya.

Yifan menautkan kedua alis. Ucapan Joonmyeon itu jelas seperti sebuah penolakan, atau bahkan mungkin ekspresi tidak percaya. Akhirnya ia cuma berdiri diam, menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Joonmyeon perlahan-lahan.

Yeoja itu masih tersenyum. Ia lantas bergegas lebih dulu, meninggalkan Yifan di belakangnya. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Joonmyeon kembali menoleh pada Yifan yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. "Aneh…" ia kembali mengulang ucapannya, lalu menatap Yifan lekat, "Aku sama sekali tidak membenci kata-katamu tadi."

"Mwo?" Yifan kembali dibuat terkejut. Padahal selama ini ia hampir selalu bisa menebak isi pikiran Joonmyeon, namun anehnya, setiap kata baru yang meluncur dari mulut yeoja itu selalu membuatnya kaget. Mungkin, inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat Yifan tak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari Joonmyeon. Sejak dulu, selalu saja, yeoja itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkesima.

"Sekarang aku bersyukur karena kau sudah mau mengungkapkan semua isi hatimu padaku." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, lantas menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya. "Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun dariku ya?" ungkapnya serius. Ia menatap Yifan dalam-dalam, menunggu jawaban darinya.

Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Yifan membalas tatapan mata itu sambil menganggukkan kepala sekali.

"Bagus." Joonmyeon terlihat puas.

Joonmyeon merasa heran sekaligus takjub, sama sekali tak menyangka perasaan kalut dan cemas yang melandanya sejak kejadian di ruang OSIS, bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja sekarang. "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa tanpa Yifan," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Yifan sontak menoleh pada Joonmyeon, meski sayup-sayup, ia masih jelas mendengar gumaman Joonmyeon, yang langsung menimbulkan debaran aneh di dadanya. Bahagia, malu, dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu, hanya bisa berusaha menahan agar perasaan itu tidak meledak tiba-tiba. Walaupun sebenarnya tak kelihatan secara kasat mata, namun Joonmyeon selalu saja berhasil membuat Yifan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau barusan bilang apa?" tanyanya, berusaha memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tidak salah.

Joonmyeon langsung menggeleng, menunjukkan senyum jail sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, "Rahasia!"

Yifan termangu selama beberapa detik, namun akhirnya ia pun membalas senyuman itu. 'Syukurlah, dia sudah kembali seperti biasa', batinnya.

Mungkin, tak ada yang lebih membuat namja itu bahagia selain bisa melihat Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum. Yeoja yang brilian, kuat, sekaligus berhati lembut. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Yifan mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi, hanya dengan berada di sampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun." Dengan menggunakan bahasa formal,yang terdengar begitu anggun dan menghanyutkan, Joonmyeon menyapa murid-murid kelas satu yang bergerombol di koridor tempatnya berjalan.

"An… annyeonghaseyo Princess Kim," ucap mereka bersahutan.

Mata para murid kelas satu itu terlihat berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman saat melihat sang ketua OSIS berjalan melewati mereka. Rambut panjang hitamnya terkena angin semilir, yang entah darimana datangnya. Hebatnya, keanggunan sempurna Joonmyeon mampu mempengaruhi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Tidak hanya itu, ketiga pangeran yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya juga memiliki andil besar sehingga membuat semua mata tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan. Seperti melihat domino manusia, beberapa korban berjatuhan, pingsan dalam kebahagiaan, yang bisa dipastikan semua itu karena senyuman maut Kim Jongin, wajah imut Oh Sehun, atau mata indah Wu Yifan yang mampu menghipnotis orang yang melihatnya. Berlebihan jelas, tetapi yah, ini adalah hari-hari biasa di Hogosha High School.

Begitu mereka berempat masuk ke ruang khusus

anggota OSIS di lantai tiga, Joonmyeon langsung menjentikkan jarinya sambil berucap, "**Guardian** **time!**" yang terdengar seperti sebuah kode rahasia.

"Jadi…" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya, setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka, "Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Kalian berdua siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon tak terlalu peduli, ia kemudian duduk di singgasananya, dan langsung mengambil cermin tangan dari laci meja kerjanya, sibuk bercermin.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Princess dan Wufan, kan?" Jongin sedikit terkejut, padahal awalnya dia berencana untuk menggoda kedua sahabatnya itu, namun yang ada malah dia sendiri yang sekarang dibuat penasaran. 'Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sih?' batinnya.

Kalau Sehun sepertinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan lebih memilih bermain dengan laptop di hadapannya, Jongin ternyata bersikap sebaliknya. Ia kelihatan bersemangat untuk ikut campur.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih?" Akhirnya Jongin menembak Yifan dan Joonmyeon langsung.

"Hah?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. Meski sibuk mengurusi wajahnya, ia masih sempat menunjukkan mimik heran, "Kau bicara apa sih?"

Jongin terperangah, sungguh tak habis pikir dengan

jawabannya. Padahal kemarin malam Joonmyeon terlihat bingung dan cemas. Namun kalau melihat kesantaian yeoja di depannya saat ini, pasti tidak akan ada lagi yang percaya bahwa peristiwa kemarin pernah terjadi.

"Tunggu dulu… Princess… kenapa reaksimu itu," Jongin kehabisan kata-kata, "Maksudku, paling tidak seharusnya kau tersipu malu, kan?"

"Tersipu malu?" Kali ini Joonmyeon menurunkan cermin dari tangannya sambil memandang Jongin, berpikir sejenak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit,

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?!" Jongin mengulang ucapan yeoja itu dengan nada tak percaya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, antara kesal dan tak sabar. 'Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi pada mereka berdua kemarin?' batinnya.

Karena tak puas dengan reaksi Joonmyeon, ia pun langsung melayangkan pandangan pada Yifan. Diperhatikannya namja itu tengah sibuk memeriksa buku anggaran klub-klub ekstrakulikuler di Hogosha High School. Nampaknya ia juga tak peduli pada obrolan Jongin dan Joonmyeon barusan, meski jelas-jelas itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Wufan." Jongin memanggilnya sampai sang wakil ketua OSIS tersebut balik menatapnya, terang-terangan menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Namun Yifan hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangan pada Joonmyeon, bertatapan sejenak, lalu keduanya sama-sama melempar senyum satu sama lain, membuat Jongin yang melihat mereka tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaran yang sudah bertumpuk.

"Hei! Sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua sekarang ini…"

"Kenapa kau penasaran banget sih?" potong Joonmyeon tiba-tiba, "Kau cemburu ya? Maaf saja kalau begitu. Tapi aku nggak suka tipe playboy sepertimu," lanjutnya acuh tak acuh.

"Cemburu?!" Jongin langsung menjerit, bereaksi seperti sesak napas meski ia tak memiliki penyakit asma, "Princess, meski cuma bercanda… tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu."

"Jadi bukan ya?" Joonmyeon berkata cuek sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya, namun tiba-tiba ia menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, seolah mengerti, "Ah, kalau bukan aku, berarti yang kau suka itu Wufan?"

"Ha!" Jongin menahan napas, "Haaah?" detik berikutnya ia melotot tanpa sempat berkedip. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri, dan ketika tanpa sengaja menatap Yifan lagi, ia langsung membuang muka. Terlihat ngeri, "Princess, jangan keterlaluan! Aku ini sangat mencintai yeoja, tahu!"

"Hmm…" Joonmyeon cuma mengeluarkan suara menahan tawa yang sudah ingin meledak. 'Ternyata asyik juga menggoda namja jahil ini,' pikirnya.

"Hei." Sehun yang dari awal memang tak mau tertular kebodohan Jongin ataupun Joonmyeon, akhirnya buka mulut untuk pertama kali, "Daripada kalian ribut-ribut terus, bukannya lebih baik membaca permohonan dari para target?"

"Ya." Yifan yang pertama kali bereaksi. Ia melihat jarum jam di tangannya menunjukkan angka 08.10

"Kita masih punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai."

"Oke, Hunnie, bacakan permohonan baru yang masuk hari ini," ucap Joonmyeon sambil memutar-mutar kursi beroda yang didudukinya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin yang tepat berada di depannya. Menatap namja itu dengan heran, "Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Cepat kembali ke tempatmu."

Mau tak mau Jongin menurut juga, meski ia masih belum merasa lega karena pembicaraan mereka terpotong begitu saja. Ditambah lagi sekarang Joonmyeon malah seenaknya sendiri menuduhnya menyukai Yifan. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan, rencana mau menjahili, malah dia sendiri yang kena batunya.

"Ini aneh." Sehun bergumam pelan, ia semakin sibuk memperhatikan layar laptop di depannya. Terlihat berpikir keras.

Jongin yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya langsung ikut-ikutan melihat, "Apanya yang aneh?"

Sehun melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan suara lantang, agar Joonmyeon dan Yifan juga ikut mendengar, "Permohonan pada Guardian menurun. Kemarin memang tidak terlalu kelihatan perbedaannya, tapi menurut data statistik hari ini… jumlah permohonan yang masuk pada kita memang tak seperti biasanya."

Yifan dengan sigap mengecek data statistik yang dibuat Sehun melalui laptop miliknya. "Dalam tiga hari menurun hingga lima belas persen," tambahnya dengan nada curiga. "Ini memang terlihat janggal."

"Mwoya?" Jongin sontak menunjukkan wajah cemas.

Sebuah kemungkinan terburuk tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya, "Jadi maksud kalian…" Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian bertatapan dengan Joonmyeon, yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran sama dengannya.

"Tingkat kepopuleran kita sedang menurun?!" Hampir berbarengan, keduanya menjerit histeris sambil berdiri dari kursi masing-masing.

"Hah!" Sehun sampai nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya,

"Jadi itu yang kalian pikirkan?!" bentaknya keras, benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa itulah kekhawatiran utama Joonmyeon dan Jongin, "Harusnya kalian memikirkan hal yang lebih penting dari itu!"

"Memangnya ada yang lebih penting dari itu?!" Joonmyeon balas membentak, yang langsung direspon dengan anggukan setuju oleh Jongin.

Tidak salah lagi. Kombinasi satu ini sepertinya selalu haus akan puji-pujian dan popularitas. Entah mereka cuma bercanda atau memang memiliki sifat-sifat dasar narsis yang sudah ada dari sananya. Sehun langsung memijat-mijat dahinya sendiri, mendadak merasa pusing dan letih menghadapi mereka berdua. 'Joon noona dan Kkamjong memang tidak seharusnya disatukan. Melawan mereka cuma membuatku ikut-ikutan menjadi orang bodoh,' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk pasti berbunyi." Sambil menopang kepala di salah satu tangan, Yifan tiba-tiba bicara di tengah memanasnya suasana di antara mereka, dengan nada datar. "Lebih baik kita segera membaca e-mail yang masuk."

Meski sebenarnya ucapan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, namun tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin langsung menganggukkan kepala setuju. Tak salah lagi, bila namja yang dijuluki leader bayangan ini sudah mengeluarkan suaranya, pasti tak ada satu orang pun yang sanggup melawan. Bahkan Kim Joonmyeon, yang merupakan ketua OSIS sah sekaligus leader Guardian generasi keenam pun sering kali kalah kuasa.

'Dia bisa langsung menguasai keadaan meski cuma membuka mulut sekali saja,' Sehun masih sempat menunjukkan perasaan kagumnya meski cuma dalam hati. 'Penjinak yang satu ini memang hebat.'

"Hunnie, kenapa kau malah melamun?" Pertanyaan Joonmyeon langsung membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya. "Cepat baca."

"Ah, oke." Sehun buru-buru memfokuskan pandangan pada layar di depannya lagi. Matanya menelusuri beberapa e-mail yang masuk.

"Tao dari kelas 2-C ingin memiliki wajah semanis Han Gain."

Joonmyeon menggebrak mejanya, " Hoi Sehunnie, sudah kubilang berapa kali, hah? Saring permohonan yang bermutu!" tukasnya kesal, "Dasar si Tao, kapan dia mau berhenti mengirim e-mail tak masuk akal seperti itu."

Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan amukan Joonmyeon, ia justru kembali membacakan permohonan aneh yang baru masuk tiga puluh menit lalu, "Choi Sooyoung dari kelas 3-D ingin berhenti sekolah dan minta bantuan Guardian untuk menikahkannya dengan raja minyak Arab."

"Hahaha…" Jongin kontan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul mejanya sendiri, membuat suasana jadi heboh, "Menikah dengan raja minyak Arab? Hahaha… impian yang besar sekali!"

"Berisik!" Joonmyeon membentak Jongin, benar-benar kesal bukan main. "Sehunnie, kau juga! Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih? Cari permohonan ya…"

"Aku menemukan satu permohonan yang sepertinya cukup bermutu," potong Yifan tiba-tiba. Ternyata, di saat mereka bertiga ribut, namja itu sudah selesai mengecek satu per satu e-mail yang masuk.

"Oh ya?" Kemarahan Joonmyeon langsung surut seketika. "Cepat bacakan."

Sungguh hebat, dalam sekejap mata, ketenangan dan kedamaian pun kembali. Rasanya pemikiran Sehun beberapa saat lalu memang tepat. Yifan memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai seorang penjinak. Ucapannya sama sekali tidak pernah mengandung kata yang terkesan menggurui apalagi memerintah, namun cukup ampuh membuat lawan bicara patuh dan dengan senang hati menurutinya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kekuatan Yifan yang mencolok. Namja itu dapat mempengaruhi orang meski ia sendiri tidak bermaksud demikian… Si persuasif alami.

"Shim Changmin dari kelas 2-E menginginkan Guardian untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang saat ini terjadi di klub lukis."

Yifan mulai membaca deretan kata yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya, "Entah sejak kapan, klub lukis mempunyai sebuah tradisi yang hanya diketahui oleh kami, para anggotanya. Setiap anggota yang pernah terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi melukis atau pernah mendapat penghargaan akan mendapat satu bintang sebagai tanda jasa. Sebaliknya, anggota yang tidak pernah mengikuti kompetisi atau memiliki jumlah bintang paling sedikit akan menjadi…" Tiba-tiba ia menggantung ucapannya, membuat tiga pasang mata yang sejak tadi menatapnya terlihat semakin tegang, "…garakuta -sampah-." Yifan menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut dalam ekspresi keruh.

"Garakuta?" Ketiga anggota OSIS lainnya terlihat tak percaya. Mereka buru-buru beranjak dari bangku masing-masing, lalu berdiri mengelilingi tempat duduk

Yifan, menunjukkan rasa penasaran sekaligus tidak habis pikir.

"Menganggap seseorang sebagai garakuta… itu benar-benar tradisi aneh dan kejam." Jongin yang pertama kali mengeluarkan reaksi keras, "Apa gunanya mereka melakukan itu?" tanyanya pada Yifan.

"Awalnya semua anggota klub melukis cuma menganggapnya sebagai permainan sekaligus cara untuk memotivasi setiap anggotanya supaya bisa membuat karya yang lebih baik, namun tradisi itu berlanjut sampai akhirnya melampaui batas."

Sehun spontan memajukan wajahnya di depan laptop milik Yifan, membaca sendiri kalimat terakhir dalam e-mail tersebut, "Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku ingin Guardian menyelesaikan masalah di klub lukis yang belakangan ini menjadi makin parah."

Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, ketiga namja itu secara bersamaan menatap Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi cuma diam sambil melipat kadua tangannya di depan dada. Yeoja itu kemudian berjalan pelan, kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan langsung melayangkan pandangan pada layar di depannya. Ternyata, foto dan biodata lengkap Shim Changmin baru saja dikirimkan oleh Yifan ke laptopnya.

Joonmyeon terlihat serius memperhatikan profil

namja itu, seperti mempelajari sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kelima jemari tangan kanannya dalam irama lambat. Suasana sunyi senyap, tidak ada satu orang pun yang membuka mulut. Di sinilah detik-detik paling menegangkan. Satu keputusan dari leader Guardian akan menentukan langkah mereka berikutnya.

Joonmyeon mendadak berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, "Shim Changmin…" seru Joonmyeon tegas sambil melihat ketiga namja di depannya bergantian, "**Target lock on!** " perintahnya.

Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongin langsung menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Terlihat lega karena sang leader mau menerima permohonan itu.

"Jadi…" Joonmyeon meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduk. Ia lantas mengembangkan senyum lebar sambil berucap, "Kita mulai malam ini."

Di pekarangan rumah putih bertingkat dua itu terdapat sebuah gudang yang dibangun terpisah dari rumah induk. Tempat itu hanya memiliki satu ruangan dengan kaca-kaca bening yang sekelilingnya terbuat dari kayu jati. Dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah studio mini. Berbagai macam peralatan melukis tergeletak di meja panjang yang berada tepat di sebelah kanvas besar.

Meski sekarang sudah hampir pukul 11 malam, ternyata lampu di dalam studio mini itu masih menyala, menunjukkan masih ada kegiatan di sana. Seorang namja terlihat sedang sibuk mewarnai gambar dalam kanvasnya. Ia memiliki perawakan jangkung, dengan mata cukup lebar. Hidung kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang berbentuk lonjong. Rambut gelapnya dipotong cepak. Bolak-balik ia menghapus keringat dari dahi dengan punggung tangan. Meski ia tetap fokus menyelesaikan hasil karyanya, raut wajahnya terlihat tertekan, seolah sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

_Srak. Srak. Srak._

Irama suara kuas di atas kanvas itu mendadak berubah, semakin cepat dan kasar, membuat siapapun pasti menutup telinga mendengar suara tidak menyenangkan yang ditimbulkannya. Kuas itu terus bergerak sampai akhirnya gambar pemandangan alam dalam lukisan tersebut perlahan-lahan tak terlihat lagi. Shim Changmin, dengan penuh emosi mencoret-coret lukisannya sendiri dengan kuas besar yang ia pegang. Seperti orang kehilangan akal, napas Changmin memburu, mimik wajah yang penuh rasa ketakutan itu seperti menunjukkan sebuah tekanan besar yang tidak bisa ia hadapi. Tak sanggup menahan amarah akan suatu hal, Changmin tiba-tiba menendang kayu penyangga di hadapannya hingga kanvas di atasnya ambruk.

"Shit!" Changmin merintih tanpa suara, ia terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa ingin pecah. Ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Changmin mulai memukul-mukulkan tangannya di atas permukaan lantai kayu di bawahnya. "Shit!"

"Sayang sekali." Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara merdu terdengar di belakangnya. Changmin sontak menoleh. Ia langsung terbelalak lebar, detak jantungnya bahkan sempat berhenti sedetik, "Si… siapa?"

"**Guardian time!** " Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar.

Changmin langsung berjingkat, mundur sejauh mungkin. Empat sosok berjubah hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya. Tentu saja sebagai manusia normal, kaget adalah reaksi paling dasar yang bisa ia keluarkan. Dandanan mereka yang sangat mencolok membuat Changmin semakin shock. Ia berusaha keras menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau, sebelum akhirnya sanggup mencerna apa yang diucapkan orang asing di depannya barusan.

"Ka… kalian benar-benar Gu… Guardian?" tanya Changmin terbata, antara tak percaya dan takut-takut. Diperhatikannya lagi empat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sampai menahan napas selama beberapa detik, merasakan sensasi aneh. Baginya, penampilan Guardian memperlihatkan sebuah kontradiksi. Padahal pakaian hitam yang mereka kenakan memberikan kesan misterius dan menyeramkan, namun mata serta rambut mereka yang berwarna cemerlang sanggup membuat Changmin terpesona.

"**GOTCHA!** " Keempatnya bersamaan menjentikkan jari sambil menunjuk wajah Changmin yang masih terperangah.

"Salam kenal, Shim Changmin-ssi." Suho menyapa namja itu dengan wajah bersahabat, "Kami sudah membaca permohonanmu."

Changmin menelan ludah sekali, tidak langsung meresponapa yang baru saja leader Guradian itu ucapkan. "Siapa namamu?" Ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Satu-satunya yeoja dalam gerombolan itu menjawab dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Ini Kris, Kai, dan Steven." Ia lalu memperkenalkan tiga orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya.

Sikap Suho yang terkesan santai membuat debaran jantung Changmin perlahan kembali normal, "Apa kalian benar-benar bisa membantuku?" Ia terdengar ragu.

"Sebelum itu…" Namja yang berambut biru menimpali, lantas berjalan melewati Changmin, mengambil kanvas yang tergeletak di lantai. "Apa lukisan ini sengaja dibuang?" tanyanya seperti mengintrogasi. Ia kemudian meletakkan kanvas tersebut di atas meja, lalu menoleh pada Changmin.

Changmin sontak mundur selangkah, sedikit gentar saat matanya beradu dengan mata Kris yang berwarna kuning terang, pekat seperti warna mentega. Seolah sorot setajam pedang itu sanggup mengulitinya dalam sekejap. "Karya yang jelek harus dibuang,"

ucapnya dalam bisikan, meski berusaha ditutupi,

namun kesedihan dalam suaranya tetap terasa.

"Hmm…" Suho masih sempat tersenyum simpul,

"Maksudmu, lukisan itu adalah garakuta?"

Changmin sontak membelalakkan mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras-keras. Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Suho dengan ringan ternyata sanggup membuat namja itu gemetaran. "N… ne. Kau benar," jawabnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri semampunya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sampai ke pokok masalah," tukas Kai tiba-tiba, "Sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di klub lukis."

Changmin menghembuskan napas berat. Kemudian menatap satu per satu anggota Guardian dengan mata sayu, menunjukkan perasaan tertekan dan putus asa. "Garakuta. Itu adalah sebutan untuk anggota klub lukis Hogosha High School yang dianggap tidak kompeten. Awalnya, garakuta hanyalah sebutan bagi anggota yang memiliki bintang paling sedikit. Namun, beberapa waktu belakangan, tradisi itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berlebihan dan… menakutkan."

Changmin memulai ceritanya, mencoba memperdengarkan nada biasa, meskipun sesekali ia tak bisa menahan getaran dalam suaranya. "Bukan hanya sekedar nama, tapi mereka yang mendapat predikat garakuta akan benar-benar diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh anggota lainnya."

"Hah?" Steven yang pertama kali bereaksi, "Diperlakukan seperti sampah? Maksudmu ini bullying?"

Changmin langsung menggeleng lemah, "Bukan bullying." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar,

"Sesuai namanya, menjadi garakuta berarti harus siap di buang ke tempat yang paling pantas untuknya…"

Changmin menarik napas sekali, sebelum melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara lirih, "…yaitu tempat sampah."

_Deg!_

Keempat anggota Guardian tersentak seketika. Meski tidak membuka mulut, tapi ekspresi kaget di wajah mereka sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa apa yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Saat menjadi garakuta, kau akan dimasukkan ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada di depan ruang klub melukis. Permasalahannya, posisi ruang klub kami berada di tempat paling ujung gedung sekolah, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun selain anggota klub lukis yang lewat," ujar Changmin dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. Namja itu lalu mendengus keras, memaksakan diri tersenyum, yang justru membuatnya tampak makin tertekan, "Siapa sangka, di sekolah semacam Hogosha High School ada tradisi aneh, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh siswa atau guru lain."

"Sebenarnya, darimana asal tradisi garakuta itu?" tanya Kai tak habis pikir, "Tadi kau bilang, awalnya ini hanya sebutan saja, kan? Lalu bagaimana bisa tradisi itu berubah jadi berlebihan seperti sekarang?"

"Tradisi garakuta dimulai setahun yang lalu. Penciptanya tak lain adalah ketua klub lukis, Jung Yunho yang sekarang berada di kelas 3-B," jelas Changmin. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan kejadian itu, seolah semua terpatri dalam pusat ingatannya. "Tradisi memberikan nama panggilan garakuta pada mereka yang belum pernah mengikuti kompetisi melukis awalnya cuma dianggap sebagai cambuk agar mereka lebih berusaha dan melepas predikat itu dari dirinya. Namun, sebulan lalu mendadak saja Yunho hyung…" Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, lantas kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sangat gugup.

"Mandadak apa?" tanya Steven tak sabar, yang membuat Kai sontak menepuk pundak namja itu agar sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hari itu, Yunho hyung menyuruh semua anggota klub lukis untuk memperlakukan garakuta seperti sampah yang sebenarnya." Sesaat Changmin berhenti bicara, napasnya mulai memburu. Ada rasa takut dan sesal yang kuat saat kembali mengingat peristiwa tersebut,

"Ka… karena garakuta adalah benda yang tidak berguna, jadi tak satupun dari kami boleh memperlakukannya sebagai manusia. Kami membuangnya bersama dengan sampah-sampah lain di sana."

Kai langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Meski kau mengatakannya sebagai tradisi, tapi apa yang dilakukan Yunho sama saja dengan penindasan."

"Aniyo." Changmin langsung menyanggah pendapat Kai,

"Menindas seseorang berarti menyakitinya, karena itu kukatakan… garakuta berbeda dengan bullying. Selama kau menjadi garakuta, tidak akan ada yang mendekatimu. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu." Ia lalu memandang Guardian bergantian, tanpa berusaha menutupi sorot matanya yang nampak terluka,

"Karena dari awal, kau hanya dianggap sampah. Sebuah benda rusak yang sepantasnya dibuang."

"Tradisi itu jelas salah." Suho yang sejak tadi serius mendengar cerita Changmin, akhirnya menanggapi, "Kenapa semua orang menuruti Yunho untuk terus melakukan tradisi itu?"

"Yunho hyung adalah ketua yang baik," jawab Changmin lirih, "Ia dengan senang hati mengajari para hoobae-nya dan menjadi panutan bagi anggota lainnya."

"Jadi itu alasan yang membuat kalian menurutinya?" tanya Kai dengan nada tak percaya, "Orang baik tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal seperti itu."

Changmin sontak menggeleng keras, "Alasan utama tradisi itu berlanjut adalah karena anggota lain merasa apa yang diperbuat Yunho hyung sekarang ini sangatlah berguna."

"Haa?" Steven melongo, benar-benar tak terima, "Apa maksudnya berguna? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan anggota yang harus menjadi garakuta?"

Changmin memandang Steven selama beberapa detik dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara setuju, tapi juga mengandung keragu-raguan. "Masalahnya, sejak kasus pertama garakuta yang dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah… seminggu kemudian, garakuta itu berhasil mengalahkan Yunho hyung, yang biasanya menempati nomor satu dalam pameran lukisan yang diadakan sekolah."

"Hmm…" Kris sontak mengangguk, ia terlihat sudah paham permasalahannya, "Jadi… sejak kejadian tersebut, anggota klub lukis lainnya merasa tradisi garakuta bekerja lebih efektif untuk memaksa mereka menghasilkan karya yang jauh lebih bagus."

"Ne." Changmin tak membantah. Pendapat Kris memang benar adanya.

"Apa kau pernah menjadi garakuta?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba. Ia menyibakkan jubah panjangnya, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju tempat Changmin, yang sontak terpaku melihatnya dari jarak lebih dekat.

"An… ani," jawab Changmin terbata-bata, "Hanya sekedar melihat saja membuatku sangat bersalah dan menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku bila harus berada di posisi garakuta."

Suho berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya, "Pertama kali Yunho memerintahkan anggotanya untuk membuang garakuta, apakah orang itu menurut begitu saja?" selidiknya.

"Ehmm… sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang ganjil. Bukan garakuta, tapi sikap Yunho hyung yang aneh," jawab Changmin dengan kening berlipat,

"Pada hari itu, aku merasa sikap Yunho hyung berubah. Walaupun dia memang selalu terlihat serius saat melukis, namun ia jauh lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya, dan juga tidak terlalu fokus. Aku pikir Yunho hyung mungkin tertekan karena dia sudah kelas tiga dan juga harus memikirkan masalah klub. Ditambah dengan mengurus pameran lukisan yang rutin diadakan sekolah," jelas Changmin sambil menerawang jauh, berusaha kembali mengingat peristiwa penting tersebut.

"Namun yang lebih membuat kami semua kaget adalah ketika Yunho hyung mengumumkan bahwa mulai hari itu, siapa pun yang memiliki predikat garakuta harus benar-benar menjadi sampah."

Changmin kembali terdiam, seolah bingung untuk melanjutkan cerita. Melalui ekspresinya ia bahkan menunjukkan ketidak yakinan pada ingatannya sendiri.

"Korban garakuta pertama yang akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Yunho hyung adalah Kim Jaejoong. Teman seangkatan Yunho hyung, sekaligus…" Changmin menggantung kalimatnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menyelesaikan ucapan terakhirnya dalam gumaman, "Yeojachingu-nya."

"Yeojachingu?!" Kai dan Steven berteriak bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini tak masuk akal." Kai sampai tak bisa berhenti menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kenapa ada orang setega itu? Apalagi yeojachingu-nya sendiri…"

"Lalu…" Suho memotong ucapan Kai, ia kelihatan lebih tertarik pada hal lain, "Bagaimana keadaan Kim Jaejoong?"

Changmin terdiam cukup lama. Kali ini ia sedikit kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Jaejoong noona tak banyak bicara, tapi aku merasa ia ketakutan, atau mungkin terpukul dengan sikap Yunho hyung yang tiba-tiba berubah. Apalagi saat itu luka di tangan Jaejoong noona baru saja sembuh."

"Luka?"

"Cidera saat olahraga." Changmin langsung menjawab pertanyaan Steven, ekspresinya mulai mengeruh, "Tapi gara-gara itu, Jaejoong noona tidak diperbolehkan melukis selama tiga minggu. Jadi, meski biasanya prestasi Jaejoong noona cukup baik, ia harus rela mendapat predikat garakuta untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya… karena anggota yang lain berhasil melampaui selama dia absen."

Seperti memutar kembali sebuah adegan film di dalam otaknya, Changmin mulai membayangkan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Sore hari di dalam ruang ekstrakulikuler klub lukis yang total berjumlah sepuluh orang, sang ketua Jung Yunho tiba-tiba saja memberikan sebuah pengumuman yang mengejutkan mereka semua.

**To Be Berlanjut**

"…di sana."

.

"Kegiatan klub kita belum selesai, siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti?"

.

.

"Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi semakin rumit."

.

.

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita pastikan,"

.

"Seolah…"

.

"Aku ingin melihat sampai mana mereka berubah,"

.

"Ne, ne."

.

.

"Biasa-biasa saja,"

.

"Sesuai dugaanku…"

.

"Tapi juga menakutkan."

.

.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya berita yang cukup mengagetkan."

.

"Hanya rumor sesaat."

.

"Apa alasan mereka tetap bertahan di klub itu?"

.

"Aneh sekali,"

.

"Berbeda dari segi mana?"

.

"Benar juga."

.

"Kalau itu memang benar, sepertinya kita mengalami jalan buntu."

.

"Kita kesampingkan soal itu."

.

"Yang menciptakan tradisi kejam itu kan dia sendiri."

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian) 2**

**Other** **Cast** : (dapat berganti setiap chap-nya)

**Pairing** : Krisho and more to come

(Official pair and Crack pair)

**Disclaimer** : Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure, School-life

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 11 Chaptered

**Warning** : Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo(s) inside

**.**

.

.

-**Flashback On -**

"M ulai hari ini, garakuta tidak akan diperbolehkan berada di ruangan klub lukis." Yunho berkata dalam suara keras, bernada perintah. "Agar tidak mencemari tempat ini, dia harus dibuang di tempatnya yang paling layak…" Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkannya pada sebuah bak abu-abu berukuran besar, yang terlihat dari dalam jendela ruang klub lukis, "…di sana."

Kesembilan anggota klub lukis yang mendengar ucapan Yunho langsung menghentikan kesibukan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bergerak, tidak ada yang bicara. Semua mata hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Yunho dengan perasaan cemas dan juga takut. Wajah serius Yunho yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan senyum membuat para anggotanya shock. Ini adalah kali pertama sang ketua yang terkenal baik dan bijaksana itu menunjukkan ekspresi menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kalian masih diam saja?" Di tengah keheningan yang mencekam, Yunho memandang anggotanya satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya berhenti pada seorang yeoja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Cepat buang garakuta itu dari tempat ini."

"Mwo?" Anggota klub lukis saling bertatapan dalam ekspresi bingung dan tak percaya. Mereka tetap bergeming tanpa ada yang berani bergerak sedikitpun.

Semua mata ikut melayangkan pandangan pada yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja dipanggil garakuta oleh Yunho. Pikiran mereka seolah penuh dengan tanda tanya, sama sekali tak bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Melihat manusia di sekelilingnya hanya berdiri kaku seperti patung, Yunho sontak menghela napas keras, "Kalau kalian tidak ada yang mau membuangnya, maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri," tukasnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Secepat kilat, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik satu tangan yeoja itu dengan kasar dan langsung menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Jaejoong tersentak. Meski ia sempat membuka mulut, namun tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

_Blam!_

Yunho menutup pintu dari luar. Setelah sempat terpaku selama beberapa saat, delapan anggota klub lukis yang dengan jelas melihat kejadian tak terduga itu akhirnya sadar. Mereka buru-buru meletakkan alat melukis yang mereka pegang. Tanpa ada yang memerintah, mereka semua langsung menyusul Yunho yang sudah keluar lebih dulu sambil membawa Jaejoong paksa. Hampir berbarengan, semua anggota klub lukis tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kaki mereka begitu sampai di luar ruangan.

"Eh?" Delapan pasang mata terbelalak lebar, bersamaan dengan suara irama jantung yang mendadak bergerak semakin cepat. Ketakutan dan ketegangan memenuhi tempat itu. Di depan semua anggota klub lukis, Yunho baru saja mendorong tubuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah yang berbau busuk, bercampur bersama plastik-plastik sampah lainnya.

"Jaejoong eonni…" Seorang yeoja kelas satu sontak menutup mulutnya, ia meneteskan air mata. Benar-benar tak tega melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Belum sempat ada yang bicara, Yunho sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Setelah melakukan hal yang tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu, ia lantas membalikkan badan, menatap anggota klub lukis yang balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Kegiatan klub kita belum selesai, siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tak percaya, yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menghindari tatapan mata Yunho, seolah takut bila namja itu melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada mereka.

"Kajja." Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada delapan anggota klub untuk mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan. Dan detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum. Senyum hangat sang sunbae yang biasa dilihat oleh para anggota klub saat mengajari mereka melukis. Namun kali ini senyum itu tidak berhasil menenangkan suasana. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menakutkan di balik wajah Yunho.

Sesuatu yang membuat atmosfer di tempat itu semakin terasa mencekam.

Ketika mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan klub, tidak ada satupun yang berani berkomentar. Beberapa kali mereka mencuri-curi pandang ke arah luar jendela, melihat Jaejoong tergolek lemah di dalam tempat pembuangan sampah yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas tumpukan sampah. Seragam putih serta blazer-nya lusuh, rambut panjangnya yang halus terkotori oleh berbagai macam jenis sampah yang bahkan tidak layak untuk disentuh.

"Yunho hyung…" Changmin memanggil dengan suara lirih, ialah satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggil sunbae-nya itu setelah apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho ramah, ia tidak memandang Changmin langsung, karena sudah disibukkan kembali dengan lukisan di hadapannya.

"A… apa Jaejoong noona ti… tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, ia benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang dimiliki. Anggota lain pun hanya bisa menjadi penonton bisu dengan tetap memasang telinga baik-baik. Menunggu dalam kecemasan dan ketakutan akan apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan, jika keadaan dirasa mulai gawat, mereka sudah berancang-ancang untuk kabur duluan.

Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum, tanpa memperdulikan keresahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kuasnya, menatap Changmin yang terlihat gemetaran, "Jaejoong siapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Eh?" Bukan hanya Changmin, anggota yang lainnya pun langsung menatap Yunho tak percaya. Wajah innocent dan senyum hangatnya benar-benar membuat mereka menjadi semakin bingung.

"Yang baru saja hyung bawa keluar…"

"Yang baru saja aku bawa keluar itu garakuta." Yunho sontak memotong ucapan Changmin, "Aku hanya membuang sampah yang memang seharusnya dibuang di tempatnya." Ia bahkan menatap satu per satu anggota klub-nya dengan tatapan menenangkan, seolah yang diperbuatnya adalah hal terpuji, "Tidak baik kan kalau kita membuang sampah sembarangan?"

**-Flashback Off -**

"Itulah yang terjadi di klub kami." Changmin mengakhiri ceritanya pada Guardian. Ia lalu mendesah, terlihat lelah. "Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi semakin rumit."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alis, mata hijau zambrudnya menatap Changmin lurus-lurus, "Apanya yang rumit?"

"Keesokan harinya aku melihat Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong noona bersikap seperti biasa. Saat istirahat siang maupun saat pulang sekolah, mereka berdua tertawa bersama seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hal itu membuat kami resah." Changmin lalu mengerutkan kening, benar-benar tak mengerti, "Tapi saat kegiatan klub di mulai, sikap Yunho hyung kembali aneh. Semua itu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya anggota klub lukis lainnya mengikuti jejak Jaejoong noona dan diperlakukan sama seperti garakuta."

"Tentu saja tradisi itu hanya berlaku di klub lukis. Sekalipun kau menjadi garakuta dan tidak dianggap sebagai manusia… hal itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa jam," ungkap Changmin dalam ekspresi yang kian muram, ia bahkan meremas tangannya untuk menahan emosi yang sudah lama ia tahan, "Semua akan kembali seperti biasa setelah kegiatan klub selesai. Semua orang melupakan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, bahkan garakuta pun tak mengatakan apa pun." Dalam gumaman, suaranya mulai bergetar, "A… aku hanya ingin kembali di saat klub lukis menjadi tempat yang… menyenangkan."

Changmin tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya. Ia tiba-tiba terduduk di lantai sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, terlihat ingin menangis. Bukan hanya karena persoalan garakuta, tetapi sikap para anggota klub yang sudah berubah di matanya membuat Changmin makin frustasi. Kesenangan dan kebersamaan yang selalu memenuhi klub lukis perlahan-lahan menghilang. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah ketegangan, tekanan, dan keambisiusan untuk mendapatkan bintang terbanyak.

Tangan kanan Changmin yang gemetaran tanpa sadar menggapai salah satu tangan Suho yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, "Tolong aku," ucapnya lirih, memohon.

Suho bisa merasakan tangan Changmin yang dingin gemetaran, namun yeoja itu tak langsung merespon. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya menundukkan kepala, menatap Changmin yang terduduk di lantai. Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersimpuh di depan namja itu, hingga wajah Suho sejajar dengannya. Pelan-pelan ia menarik tangan Changmin yang masih menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Namja itu langsung tersentak saat melihat Suho mengembangkan bibirnya, menunjukkan seulas senyum penuh arti. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga Changmin bisa melihat gurat-gurat halus di mata biru Suho yang sedalam lautan. "Guardian akan menyelesaikan masalahmu," ujar yeoja itu tanpa keraguan. Tatapannya tegas, namun mimik wajahnya begitu menentramkan. "Pasti."

Changmin sontak menahan napas. Perasaan baru mulai memenuhi relung hatinya. Sebuah keyakinan yang sanggup menghilangkan kecemasan dalam dirinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh ya…" Suho lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja panjang di belakang Changmin, mengambil kanvas yang tadi sempat dipegang oleh Kris.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham tentang lukisan. Tapi yang aku tahu…" ia menggantung ucapannya, lalu mendekati Changmin lagi, menatap namja itu dengan sorot mata lembut, "Lukisanmu ini sama sekali bukan garakuta."

"Eh?" Namja itu langsung termangu. Kata-kata Suho seakan merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Guardian, namun ajaibnya, ia sama sekali tak meragukan mereka. Entah darimana harapan itu datang, tapi ia percaya bahwa kelompok misterius di depannya ini adalah orang-orang terpilih yang bisa menolongnya.

Keesokan hari, anggota Guardian berkumpul di dalam ruangan OSIS. Meski sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang, mereka masih belum berniat untuk beranjak.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Princess?" tanya Jongin tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari rekaman CCTV di hadapannya.

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita pastikan," jawab Joonmyeon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seperti Jongin, Sehun, maupun Yifan, ia juga serius memperhatikan layar dihadapannya.

Di dalam rekaman video itu, terlihat aktivitas anggota klub lukis di ruangan mereka beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya hari di mana tradisi garakuta yang mengerikan itu dimulai. Semua anggota klub terlihat konsentrasi pada lukisan masing-masing, tak ada yang bicara satu sama lain. Dan, seperti yang sudah diceritakan oleh Changmin, tradisi garakuta itu memang terjadi di sana. Di dalam rekaman tersebut, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. Dengan sentakan keras ia menyeret Jaejoong keluar ruangan, hingga yeoja itu sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Sayang sekali, posisi tempat pembuangan sampah tidak terjangkau oleh kamera kita," ucap Sehun kemudian, matanya menelusuri jajaran monitor di depannya. Di sana ia bisa melihat punggung para anggota klub lukis yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi Yunho di luar pintu masuk klub lukis. Namun karena letak CCTV yang cukup jauh dari pintu, alat canggih itu tidak bisa merekam tempat di mana Yunho membuang garakuta. "Tapi paling tidak, kita sudah tahu jelas bahwa Jung Yunho memang melakukan perbuatan yang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Joonmyeon hanya meresponnya dengan satu anggukan kepala.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang mau kau pastikan?" tanya Yifan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia hanya menoleh pada yeoja itu sekilas, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

Joonmyeon tak langsung menjawab. Ia justrus beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih serius melihat rekaman video, "Sekarang kita perlu memfokuskan penyelidikan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong."

Yeoja itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berpikir dalam diam. Seolah ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam otaknya. "Seandainya tujuan Yunho mengubah tradisi garakuta adalah untuk membuat anggota klub-nya lebih termotivasi, aku masih bisa paham. Yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa ia harus memilih itu saat yeojachingu-nya sendiri menjadi garakuta? Apalagi yeoja itu juga baru saja sembuh dari lukanya…"

"Dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah sikap Jaejoong," timpal Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati tempat Joonmyeon, "Meski ia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi keesokan harinya ia bisa bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Membuat anggota klub kebingungan, lalu membuat mereka semua mengikuti permainan Yunho," sahut Sehun yang baru saja selesai melihat rekaman CCTV.

Ia kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua rekannya yang lain, "Apa yang diperbuat oleh Yunho pada Jaejoong benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi hasilnya, yeoja itu bisa melampaui Yunho dan membuat anggota lain terpengaruh. Dan pada akhirnya, tujuan awal dari tradisi garakuta berjalan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan oleh Yunho. Seolah…"

"Seolah…" Yifan melanjutkan ucapan Sehun, "…sudah direncanakan." Ia menekan nada suara pada kata terakhirnya.

Ketiga anggota OSIS kontan menoleh pada Yifan yang masih belum beranjak dari depan monitor CCTV. Tak ada yang menanggapi pendapatnya, tapi tak ada pula yang menyanggah. Dalam diam, mereka setuju dengan kesimpulan Yifan. Tradisi yang diciptakan Yunho berjalan rapi, memberikan hasil persis seperti yang ia inginkan, tetapi juga menimbulkan keganjilan baru.

"Karena Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih…" Mendadak semua kemungkinan muncul di kepala Jongin, "Jangan-jangan Jaejoong juga ikut ambil bagian dari rencana garakuta itu?"

Sehun sontak menatap Jongin dengan mata membulat, seperti mendapat pencerahan, "Maksudmu mereka bersandiwara?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Kalau mereka bersandiwara, semua petunjuk yang kita dapat jadi cocok, kan? Jaejoong tidak merasa sakit hati dan bersikap seperti biasa karena ia adalah bagian dari rencana yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Mereka bersekongkol."

"Tapi kenapa Yunho mau berbuat sejauh itu?" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang kontan membuat Jongin harus berpikir ulang.

"Seandainya jika dia hanya dikalahkan oleh Jaejoong, mungkin kasus ini tidak terlalu rumit, tapi kenyataannya… setelah kasus pertama, anggota lainnya secara bergantian mengambil posisi Yunho. Apa itu semata-mata hanya demi membuat anggotanya termotivasi? Atau dia sengaja mengalah demi membuat mereka percaya bahwa tradisi garakuta buatannya memang berguna?" Joonmyeon melontarkan runtutan pertanyaan, yang kali ini ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Joonmyeon merasa ada beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal. Seperti ada celah-celah kosong dalam kasus ini yang belum bisa diisi.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita menyelidiki hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong," ucap Yifan di tengah-tengah kesunyian, "Lagipula, keterlibatan Jaejoong dalam kasus ini juga masih perkiraan kita saja."

"Ne." Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju, "Sebelum bertatap muka dengan mereka langsung, kita harus pastikan semuanya." Ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya. Berpikir dalam waktu beberapa detik, lantas mengacungkan jari telunjuk pada tiga namja yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Hunnie, kau selidiki latar belakang Jung Yunho," perintah Joonmyeon ringan, "Tanyakan juga pendapat orang-orang di sekitar Yunho tentang dirinya. Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin."

Yeoja itu lalu melayangkan pandangan pada namja di sebelah Sehun, "Kkamjong, kau bertugas menyelidiki Kim Jaejoong. Tampaknya kau akan lebih termotivasi menyelidiki seorang yeoja, daripada namja."

Jongin sontak mengangkat ibu jarinya sambil memamerkan senyuman maut, yang justru membuat Joonmyeon mengeluarkan ekspresi kecut.

"Dan terakhir, Wufan-ah…" Joonmyeon melemparkan pandangan pada namja ketiga, "Kumpulkan semua foto lukisan semua anggota klub, sebelum dan sesudah kejadian garakuta yang pertama."

Jongin sontak mengerutkan kening, terlihat heran dengan perintah yang diberikan pada Yifan,

"Mengumpulkan lukisan? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat sampai mana mereka berubah," jawab Joonmyeon yang sudah sibuk menyeruput secangkir teh hangat di atas mejanya. "Itu mungkin juga bisa dijadikan petunjuk, misalnya saja… sejauh mana tradisi garakuta yang dibuat Yunho bisa mempengaruhi mereka."

"Oh, benar juga." Jongin langsung mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Di lain sisi, meski Sehun diam saja, nyatanya ia terus memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Joonmyeon. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan mimik bosan, pasrah, tapi juga mengandung sedikit rasa jengkel, "Setelah memberikan perintah pada kami bertiga, lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Leader?" sindirnya tajam, "Ingin tetap menikmati secangkir teh hangatmu sampai jam istirahat selesai? Atau mau berkeliling mengitari koridor sekolah dan mengadakan fanmeeting?"

"Hmm…" Joonmyeon bergumam kecil, seolah berpikir.

Dengan gerakan anggun ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di tempat semula. Setelah mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit, Joonmyeon kemudian menyilangkan kaki dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sehun dengan lagak seperti seorang bos besar, "Tentu saja dua-duanya. Memang apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat selain itu?" jawabnya santai, seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah hal terwajar yang memang sepantasnya ia lakukan.

Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan menghela napas berat.

Ya, ini adalah Princess yang biasa. Sama sekali tidak ada kejutan. Si otoriter bernama Kim Joonmyeon ini memang tidak ada duanya dalam memperlakukan anak buahnya sesuka hati. Yifan, yang sejak awal hanya diam memperhatikan, malah menyunggingkan senyum samar melihat reaksi mereka. Sikap semena-mena Joonmyeon bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya.

Namun meski begitu, Yifan sama sekali tak pernah merasa keberatan ataupun mengeluh. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa menerima kelakuan Joonmyeon yang sering kali membuat Jongin dan Sehun benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri di sana?" tanya Joonmyeon heran. Dengan wajah dihiasi senyuman, ia memandang tiga namja di depannya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Jelas sekali, itu adalah kalimat tanya dan pose mengusir paling halus, tapi juga paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada.

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, Yifan, Jongin, serta Sehun pun beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Dan tepat sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka pegangan pintu, tiba-tiba suara di belakang mereka memanggil lagi.

"Selamat bekerja." Joonmyeon menyemangati. Sederet giginya yang putih sedikit terlihat di antara senyumnya yang hangat, "Dan selalu ingat pesanku…"

Ekspresi kalem Joonmyeon tiba-tiba digantikan oleh sorot mematikan, " **Jangan sampai ketahuan,**" desisnya mengancam. "Oke?" bibir yeoja itu tiba-tiba mengembang lagi.

"Ne, ne." Jongin menjawab malas-malasan sambil keluar ruangan diikiuti oleh Yifan dan Sehun.

"Fighting ne!" Suara Joonmyeon masih sayup-sayup terdengar saat ketiganya menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Wufan/Hyung." Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menepuk pundak namja itu. Kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan hampa, tapi juga sarat akan keprihatinan.

"Seandainya aku yang menjadi teman masa kecil Joon noona, aku mungkin sudah kabur dari dulu."

Sehun mengemukakan pendapat yang langsung diamini oleh namja cassanova di sebelahnya.

"Wufan, kalau aku boleh memberi komentar singkat…"

Jongin buru-buru menyahuti, "Kurasa, seleramu terhadap yeoja memang aneh."

Meski mereka berdua menunjukkan rasa heran yang begitu nyata, Yifan tetap terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Ia justru memamerkan senyum tipis yang mempesona. "Dia hanya yeoja SMA biasa. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh darinya."

Jongin dan Sehun cuma bisa termangu. 'Biasa dari segi mana?!' mereka berteriak keras, yang sayangnya cuma bisa di dalam hati saja. Setelah lebih dari satu tahun mengenal Yifan, sepertinya menanggapi ucapan namja itu sama sekali tidak terlalu bermanfaat, apalagi kalau nekat membantahnya, itu jauh lebih tidak mungkin. Meski Yifan terlihat sebagai namja tenang nan damai, namun terkadang, keteguhan serta kekuatan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sanggup membuat lawan bicara memutuskan untuk bungkam tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu.

Jika harus dibuat analoginya, mungkin mereka akan merasa seperti pelari marathon yang sudah lebih dulu menyerah, bahkan sebelum garis start dibuat. Ya, sampai sebegitu besarnya pengaruh Yifan bagi mereka.

Di kelas 2-C, pelajaran matematika dimulai sesaat setelah bel pelajaran masuk berbunyi. Cho songsaenim memberikan sebuah soal trigonometri yang langsung diselesaikan oleh Yifan dalam hitungan menit. Ia menulis angka-angka di atas papan tulis tanpa membawa buku materi, atau kalau diperhatikan, ia bahkan tidak terlihat sedang menghitung, seolah semua mengalir begitu saja dari dalam otaknya.

Kalau murid namja cuma diam memperhatikan tanpa berpikir apa-apa, tidak begitu yang terjadi dengan murid yeoja. Hampir semua memperhatikan punggung tegap Yifan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Kagum, terpana, bahkan ada yang sampai meleleh. Walaupun mungkin Cho songsaenim berpikir ketenangan dalam kelas tersebut terjadi karena semua murid fokus memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi kenyataannya adalah mereka sibuk memperhatikan orang yang sedang mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

"Bagus sekali Yifan." Cho songsaenim memuji Yifan setelah namja itu selesai menyelesaikan soal yang dibuatnya, "Sempurna."

Yifan hanya mengangguk sopan, lalu tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah cuek yang biasa. Bisa diduga, detik-detik saat ia kembali ke tempat duduk, mata para yeoja di kelas itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Yifan sampai kembali ke bangkunya, tepat berada di samping jendela.

Tao yang duduk di deretan depan iseng-iseng

memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang penuh aura bunga-bunga. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan seringaian lebarnya yang terkesan jahil. Tao mungkin bisa bereaksi seperti itu karena dia adalah satu dari segelintir yeoja di kelas 2-C yang tidak terlalu memuja-muja Yifan. Alasan utamanya adalah karena ia sudah memiliki namjachingu, meski namjachingu-nya jelas tidak bisa menyaingi ketampanan Yifan, namun itu tidak terlalu penting. Baginya, cinta adalah segalanya. Dan itu bisa Tao dapatkan dari namja yang sekarang juga terdaftar di klub atletik, sama seperti dirinya.

"Princess Kim." Tao tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah belakang, tepat di mana yeoja yang sering dipanggil Princess itu duduk. "Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Yifan ge?" tanyanya dalam bisikan.

Joonmyeon menatap yeoja itu sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahu sekali. "Biasa-biasa saja," jawabnya ringan.

"Mwo?" Tao tak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya pada tanggapan Joonmyeon itu, ia menginginkan suatu jawaban yang lebih heboh dan menakjubkan. "Kok cuma biasa-biasa? Memang Yifan ge tidak menyatakan apa-apa padamu?"

"Haaa…" Joonmyeon menghembuskan napas sekali. Ia sempat melirik ke depan, melihat Cho songsaenim sedang sibuk menulis soal baru dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Yeoja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Tao lagi.

Baru saja ia menyadari sebuah fakta baru. Secara tidak langsung, Tao ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang membuat Joonmyeon mengerti tentang perasaan Yifan padanya. Ia lalu menimbang-nimbang sebentar, berpikir untuk bercerita pada Tao. Apalagi, yeoja ceria itu mungkin adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Joonmyeon di kelas 2-C, selain ketiga anggota OSIS, yang semuanya adalah namja.

"Yifan sudah menyatakan semuanya padaku." Joonmyeon berkata pelan, "Dan dia bilang dia mau menungguku."

Sebuah senyum lebar spontan menghiasi wajah Tao,

"Romantis sekali." Ia kontan menutup mulut, berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tidak meledak.

Selama ini perasaan yeoja itu selalu mengatakan, tidak ada orang yang lebih cocok berada di samping Joonmyeon selain Yifan. Bukan hanya karena tampang mereka yang rupawan, tapi ada satu hal yang lebih penting. Satu hal yang membuat Tao mengagumi mereka berdua. Dan itu adalah ekspresi di saat mereka berdua sedang bersama. Entah apa hanya Tao yang berpikir demikian, namun yeoja itu yakin apa yang dia lihat tidak mungkin salah. Keduanya selalu terlihat bersinar saat sedang bersama.

"Princess Kim, sampai kapan kau mau membiarkannya menunggu?" tanya Tao ingin tahu, "Meski kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi siapa sih yang tahu isi hati manusia selain manusia itu sendiri?"

Joonmyeon sontak menautkan kedua alisnya, terlihat tidak paham, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tao membalas pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan seulas senyum samar. Rasanya, ia seperti menemukan sisi baru dari putri yang dijadikan panutan oleh hampir semua siswa di Hogosha High School itu. Meski selalu terlihat sebagai yeoja yang cerdas dan dewasa, tapi yeoja ini sebenarnya cukup polos. "Kalau dari apa yang kulihat, Yifan ge itu sebenarnya sangat menginginkan jawaban dari Princess secepat mungkin, kan?"

"Tao-ya, apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Joonmyeon terlihat sedikit kesal dengan pendapat yeoja itu, seolah-olah Tao menganggap Yifan sedang berusaha menyudutkannya, "Yifan sama sekali tidak pernah memaksaku untuk segera memberinya jawaban kok."

Tao tak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Ia memang memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari orang lain, dan merasa sudah bisa memahami situasi ini dari dua sisi. Sisi Joonmyeon, maupun sisi Yifan, yang sebenarnya cukup susah untuk ditebak.

"Sesuai dugaanku…" Tao tanpa sadar bergumam, terlihat puas.

Joonmyeon makin dibuat bingung, wajahnya seolah menunjukkan ia sedang kehilangan arah, "Dugaan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Tao buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, dan tiba-tiba saja mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Princess Kim… Yifan ge itu pintar sekali ya."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Terkadang, ia merasa tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Tao. Yeoja itu sering kali berbicara tak tentu arah dan melantur, contohnya saja saat ini.

"Yifan ge memang pintar…" Tao mengulangi perkataannya sendiri, kali ini disertai seringaian aneh,

"Tapi juga menakutkan." Dia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya dalam bisikan yang sangat pelan, hingga membuat Joonmyeon langusng mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Oke, kita selesaikan soal selanjutnya." Suara Cho songsaenim yang tiba-tiba berkumandang di kelas sontak membuat Tao memutar tubuhnya menghadap depan. Hanya sekilas, menyempatkan diri menoleh kembali ke arah Joonmyeon. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu barusan, Tao justru menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebar, yang membuat Joonmyeon otomatis memiringkan kepala, benar-benar tak mengerti apa maunya.

Tao yang sudah kembali memperhatikan papan tulis, ternyata tetap tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke arah belakang, tepat di samping jendela. Sudut matanya mencari tempat Yifan duduk.

Meski namja itu sangat pandai dan selalu memegang ranking satu dalam bidang akademik, namun dia sepertinya juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran dan hanya melihat Cho songsaenim dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Yah, orang pintar memang bermacam-macam.

"Yifan ge ternyata menyeramkan." Tao bergumam kecil. "Kata-kata 'Aku akan menunggumu' memang terkesan indah, tapi tetap saja itu sama dengan pemaksaan." Ia lalu terkikik sendiri.

Setelah mendengar cerita singkat Joonmyeon, sekarang ia bisa menarik kesimpulan berdasarkan asumsi pribadinya. Entah dari mana kepercayaan dirinya itu muncul, tapi Tao selalu yakin bahwa pemikirannya pasti tepat sasaran. 'Aku tak menyangka, diam-diam Yifan ge ternyata memiliki jiwa monopoli yang kuat sekali.' Ia lalu menopangkan kepala satu tangan, kembali asyik menganalisis kisah percintaan orang lain di dalam otaknya.

'Agar Princess Kim tidak bisa menolak cintanya, Yifan ge menggunakan kata-kata halus dan menawarkan diri untuk menunggu. Tapi sayangnya Princess Kim sama sekali tak menangkap maksud di balik pernyataannya itu. Kuakui, Yifan ge mungkin mengambil langkah yang cerdas… tapi sekaligus, sangat licik.' Sesaat, diliriknya Yifan dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, seolah telah menangkap buruan besar. 'Namja itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Princess Kim tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana.'

Tao kemudian melayangkan pandangan pada Joonmyeon, dan yeoja itu pun balik melihatnya dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya "Ada apa?" namun Tao hanya menggeleng sekali, memamerkan senyum manisnya.

'"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa melihatku sebagai seorang namja." Hah! Tidak salah lagi, pernyataan Yifan ge itu tujuannya hanya satu!' Kesimpulan terakhir yang terlintas dalam benak Tao kontan memunculkan senyum penuh semangat di wajahnya, seakan dia baru saja berhasil menemukan kunci untuk membuka peti harta karun. 'Ya, hanya ada satu tujuan… yaitu untuk mengurung Princess Kim selamanya.'

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah beberapa kali menguap. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan santai sambil memakan chocopie, salah satu camilan yang terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Sehun masih sempat memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan pasrah tapi juga mengandung kekesalan, sebelum akhirnya membacakan hasil pengamatan yang sudah ia tulis rapi di dalam buku catatan khusus. "Jung Yunho. Ketua klub lukis Hogosha High School, sering menjuarai lomba melukis sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Di kelasnya 3-B, ia cukup terkenal karena memiliki pribadi periang dan sangat peduli pada orang lain. Menurut beberapa orang di kelasnya, Yunho bahkan sering membantu teman-temannya yang berada dalam masalah. Tetapi…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya sebentar, kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi curiga, "Ada sedikit perbedaan pendapat dari anggota klub lukis. Menurut sebagian dari mereka, saat berada di klub, Yunho menjadi lebih dewasa dan serius. Awalnya mereka merasa maklum, karena sebagai ketua klub ia punya tanggung jawab besar sehingga bersikap seperti itu wajar-wajar saja."

"Namun perubahan itu semakin parah setelah ia memerintahkan anggota klub untuk membuang garakuta. Mereka merasa Yunho punya dua kepribadian. Kepribadian ceria saat berada di sekolah, dan satu lagi, kepribadian muram yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota klub-nya."

Sambil tetap mengunyah camilannya, pikiran Joonmyeon mulai melayang. Ia tak memberikan komentar apa pun, namun sebagian kecil dari otaknya mulai bekerja, menyimpan semua hasil penyelidikan Sehun dalam memorinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil pengamatanmu?" Joonmyeon melemparkan pandangan pada Jongin yang berdiri di sebelah Yifan.

"Menurut beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong, seperti Minah, Dana, Yuri…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan dari siapa kau mendapatkan informasi." Joonmyeon langsung memotong ucapan Jongin dengan nada bosan, "Aku sudah tahu kalau semua informan-mu pasti yeoja. Aku tak peduli."

"Oke. Oke." Jongin langsung menurut, tapi ekspresi puas tetap saja menghiasi wajahnya. Bertugas sekaligus bersenang-senang bersama beberapa yeoja, mungkin itulah alasan utama dia ikhlas-ikhlas saja meski harus berkeliling sekolah dan bersusah payah mendapatkan informasi tentang para target dari orang-orang terdekat mereka. Mempengaruhi orang lain, terutama lawan jenis dengan bermodal wajah tampan dan kata-kata manis. Berkat kepercayaan dirinya yang di atas rata-rata orang normal itu, tidak heran bila Jongin sadar benar apa kelebihan yang dia miliki, dan berusaha menggunakannya semaksimal mungkin.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya berita yang cukup mengagetkan." Jongin memandang Joonmyeon, Yifan, dan Sehun bergantian. "Jaejoong sudah berpacaran dengan Yunho sejak kelas satu. Mereka sama-sama berada di klub lukis, sama-sama sering mengikuti kompetisi. Tidak berlebihan kalau aku bilang, adalah pasangan emas yang dikagumi orang."

"Tunggu dulu…" Sehun tiba-tiba menyela, seolah ia baru ingat akan sesuatu. "Apa kau mendengar selentingan kabar yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota klub lukis tentang hubungan mereka, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu baik?"

"Tepat sekali, Magnae!" Jongin sontak menjentikkan jari, "Yang memberitahuku kalau mereka adalah pasangan sempurna dan disukai oleh banyak orang adalah teman-teman Jaejoong di kelas." Ia menekan kata-kata terakhirnya seolah menunjukkan arti tersembunyi, "Tetapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terdaftar di klub lukis."

"Jadi maksud kalian…" Yifan tiba-tiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan ia sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana cerita ini berjalan.

"Ne." Sehun dan Jongin spontan mengangguk.

"Hubungan mereka berdua tidak semanis seperti yang terlihat di sekolah." Sehun memberikan kesimpulan akhir dari hasil penyelidikannya. "Perbedaan sifat yang ditunjukkan Jung Yunho di sekolah dan klub lukis, serta hubungan yang tidak begitu baik antara dia dan yeojachingu-nya hanya diketahui oleh anggota klub lukis. Semua itu terlihat begitu janggal. Seolah ada yang ditutupi. Sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh orang di luar mereka."

"Ada rumor yang beredar di klub lukis." Jongin mulai menjelaskan, "Saat Yunho mengikuti kompetisi di tingkat kota beberapa bulan lalu, sebagian anggota klub lukis mengatakan ia tertarik pada seorang yeoja dari sekolah lain, dan sepertinya yeoja itu juga menyukainya. Kemudian Yunho pun…"

"…berselingkuh dengan yeoja itu," timpal Sehun yang langsung diamini oleh Jongin. "Tapi tidak ada bukti kuat. Mereka hanya pernah memergoki yeoja itu datang ke klub lukis sekolah kita untuk membicarakan masalah kompetisi, tidak lebih. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut membuat hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong retak, jadi rumor itu pun sempat menyebar di kalangan mereka sendiri."

Jongin melanjutkan penjelasan Sehun, sambil mengingat-ingat kembali semua informasi yang dikumpulkannya, "Hanya rumor sesaat." Ia menekankan kalimatnya, "Bisa dibilang, tidak ada yang berani menyinggung gosip itu lagi setelah melihat kemesraan mereka di sekolah."

"Mungkin itulah yang membuat anggota klub lukis jadi merasa bingung dan terombang-ambing." Sehun kontan menyahut, "Intinya, mereka seperti melihat sisi lain Yunho yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di sekolah."

Joonmyeon yang semenjak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, kemudian membuka bungkusan chocopie yang ketiga, dan langsung menggigitnya tanpa sekali pun berniat untuk menawari teman-temannya yang lain, "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," sela Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya, yeoja satu ini memang layak mendapatkan predikat KY –istilah untuk menyebutkan orang yang tidak bisa membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya-. Meskipun Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongin sedang serius membahas kasus yang sedang mereka hadapi, Joonmyeon tetap bisa bersantai-santai. "Harus mengikuti tradisi garakuta, lalu melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti berkepribadian ganda. Kegiatan klub sekali tidak menyenangkan." Ia menatap yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bertanya, "Apa alasan mereka tetap bertahan di klub itu?"

Ketiganya terdiam sesaat. Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan Joonmyeon sebenarnya sedikit melenceng dari apa yang mereka diskusikan, tapi bukan asal saja berkata begitu. Meski terlihat asal,.sesungguhnya selalu ada makna tersembunyi dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Dan, mereka sangat paham akan hal itu.

"Alasan utamanya pasti karena mereka suka melukis. Itu faktor paling kuat yang membuat mereka sanggup bertahan." Sehun menjawab lebih dulu.

"Dan klub lukis sekolah kita memiliki reputasi cukup bagus. Selain sebagai tempat untuk menyalurkan bakat, klub lukis bisa menjadi tempat paling cocok bagi mereka yang ingin menjadi profesional." tambah Jongin sambil melayangkan pandangan pada Yifan,

"Kalau tidak salah, orangtuamu menjadi sponsor utama klub itu, kan?"

Yifan menjawab pertanyaannya melalui anggukan.

Bisa dipastikan, apa yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh Jongin adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa banyak yeoja di sekolah ini mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Yifan. Selain berasal dari keluarga kaya yang menjadi donatur utama sekolah, dia juga memiliki wajah tampan yang membuat semua yeoja terlena hanya dalam hitungan detik saat melihatnya. Belum lagi tambahan bonus seperti ranking satu dan nilai olahraga sempurna yang membuktikan kemampuan fisiknya pun tidak bisa diremehkan. Setelah menelaah daftar kelebihan Yifan, tidak mengagetkan bila dia dijadikan idola. Bahkan mungkin setingkat lebih terkenal di atas Jongin maupun Sehun.

Namun sebagai manusia bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki kelemahan. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dihitung sebagai kekurangan Yifan, itu juga kalau memang bisa dikategorikan sebagai kekurangan. Yang pertama dan yang paling mencolok adalah auranya.

Aura yang seolah berkata 'Coba saja mendekatiku, kalau memang kau bisa.' Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi itu rasanya adalah ungkapan terbaik dan tercocok untuknya. Yifan selalu tenang. Terkendali. Netral. Tak pernah marah. Pengalah. Penengah. Dan juga cinta damai. Tetapi justru itu yang membuat orang-orang semakin segan dan kadang diliputi perasaan takut saat berada di dekatnya. Seakan-akan, ada sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan di balik ketenangannya yang di luar batas normal. Seperti sebuah bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja dan meluluhlantakkan apa pun di sekitarnya.

Selama ini, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Yifan membuat seseorang merasa kecil saat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Meski dalam kenyataan, ia hanya berdiri di sana sambil menatap lawan bicaranya, tanpa harus bersusah payah membuka mulut.

Dan fakta yang jauh lebih mengerikan, namja itu sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa begitu terhadapnya. Tanpa sadar dengan aura penuh tekanan yang selama ini dipancarkan, ia tetap bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Sudah jelas, Wu Yifan ini memang terlahir sebagai orang yang memiliki bakat mengintimidasi. Atau kalau harus disebut sebagai kekurangan, mungkin ia bisa dimasukkan dalam jenis manusia yang jarang mengungkapkan ekspresi dan emisonya serta memiliki sedikit rasa simpatik.

Kekurangan Yifan yang lain adalah ia tidak pernah mau peduli terhadap apa pun. Kecuali mungkin pada satu hal, yang sekaligus membuat seluruh penghuni Hogosha High School harus rela gigit jari. Dan bentuk kepedulian itu adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Joonmyeon. Semua orang memang mengenal mereka berdua sebagai teman yang selalu bersama sejak di taman kanak-kanak.

Kedekatan mereka berdua pun tak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun justru itulah yang membuat orang-orang miris. Meski sulit atau bahkan tidak ikhlas untuk mengakui, tapi bagaimana pun juga ekspresi namja itu tak bisa menipu mata mereka.

Tidak perlu repot-repot mendatangkan seorang ahli untuk melihat di mana letak perbedaan Yifan saat ia sedang bersama Joonmyeon. Entah dia menganggap yeoja itu yang disayanginya atau sebagai , tapi satu hal yang mereka tahu pasti, pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon, di manapun yeoja itu berada. cukup ampuh membuat para yeoja berhenti mengejarnya dan juga membuat para namja terpaksa menyerah untuk mendekati kecilnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangan pada Yifan setelah sebelumnya mendengar penjelasan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Alasan mereka tetap berada di klub…" Yifan berpikir sejenak, lalu tanpa sengaja melirik map yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Mungkin karena mereka benar-benar menghormati Jung Yunho. Mereka semua mengagumi bakat melukis Yunho, dan ingin belajar darinya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Sehun spontan bertanya. Menurutnya, itu bukan pendapat umum yang bisa dengan mudah diketahui. Kecuali ia sudah dari para anggota klub itu sendiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yifan langsung penyelidikan yang ada di dalam mapnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja sang leader, lalu meletakkan puluhan lembar foto di sana, yang kontan membuat. Sehun maupun Jongin bergegas mendekati tempat Joonmyeon, untuk melihat apa yang ia bawa.

"Ini adalah foto-foto lukisan karya anggota klub lukis." Yifan kemudian memisah lembaran-lembaran itu menjadi dua bagian, lalu menunjukkan salah satunya. "Bagian ini adalah foto-foto sebelum peristiwa garakuta, dan bagian yang satunya adalah hasil karya mereka setelah peristiwa itu."

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menelusuri kumpulan foto itu dengan serius. Namun, Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa mengerutkan kening setelah melihat hampir semua gambar-gambar tersebut. Bagi keduanya, puluhan foto lukisan itu tidak ada bedanya.

Yah, mungkin kalau terpaksa harus memberikan komentar, mereka hanya bisa membedakannya dalam kategori biasa, bagus, atau sangat bagus. Seni lukis adalah salah satu dunia yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka jamah, jadi tidak heran bila Sehun tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Yifan memisahkan foto-foto ini menjadi kategori sebelum kejadian dan sesudah kejadian.

"Aneh sekali," celetuk Joonmyeon tiba-tiba, "Semua anggota klub lukis kehilangan ciri khas mereka setelah peristiwa garakuta." Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri di antara mereka bertiga, melihat foto-foto lukisan itu sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya di bawah dagu, terlihat serius.

"Ne." Hanya Yifan yang langsung menganggukkan kepala. Jongin dan Sehun cuma bisa bengong. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti ke mana arah obrolan mereka berdua. Seolah mereka sedang berdiskusi bersama para kritikus seni.

"Jujur saja, aku tak mengerti perbedaan yang kalian maksud." Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepala, kesal. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalian berdua ternyata tertarik pada lukisan."

"Sama sekali tidak." Joonmyeon dan Yifan menjawab bersamaan, memberikan Sehun pandangan tak habis pikir. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah pendapat paling bodoh yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Kalau kalian tidak tertarik, kenapa sepertinya kalian paham betul tentang perbedaan-perbedaan yang sama sekali tak bisa kupahami!" sentak Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Ia memang bisa berubah menjadi lebih sensitif dan pemarah bila menemukan sebuah masalah yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Jongin buru-buru menepuk sebelah pundak Sehun, "Hei, tenanglah magnae," hiburnya ringan.

Tentu saja ia berbeda dengan Sehun dalam masalah ini. Ia tak terlalu menggebu-gebu untuk memecahkan sebuah misteri. Tugasnya adalah mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak dan setepat mungkin. Untuk urusan menyelesaikan masalah, dia sepenuhnya menyerahkan hal itu pada sang leader Guardian. Namun, jika memang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan lebih dari yang biasa dikerjakannya, Jongin mungkin bersedia membantu, itu pun kalau ada makhluk bernama yeoja yang ikut andil dalam masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Jadi…" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, dengan nada biasa, "Bagaimana cara kalian mengetahui perbedaan yang ada di lukisan-lukisan itu?"

Masih sambil memperhatikan kumpulan foto yang ada di atas meja, Joonmyeon dan Yifan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lugas, seirama, "Warna."

"Warna?" Jongin dan Sehun bertatapan bingung.

"Berbeda dari segi mana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan baru, kekesalannya menghilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap.

"Sebelum peristiwa garakuta, di sini setiap anggota memiliki ciri khas masing-masing." Joonmyeon mulai menjabarkan hasil pengamatannya, "Seperti gambar milik Jinki ini. Awalnya, dia sering menggunakan warna-warna gelap seperti hitam dan coklat tanah. Lalu Seohyun, selalu menggunakan warna-warna pastel seperti pink, hijau muda, dan ungu muda."

"Tetapi setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, komposisi warna dalam lukisan mereka semua tiba-tiba berubah." Yifan melanjutkan penjelasan Joonmyeon, "Bahkan yeojachingu Yunho, Jaejoong yang biasanya lebih suka menggunakan warna-warna mencolok seperti merah pun ikut terpengaruh."

Ia kemudian menjejerkan foto-foto sesudah kejadian dalam barisan lurus, menunjukkan karya dari setiap anggota klub. "Apa sekarang kalian bisa melihat kesamaan dalam setiap lukisan ini?"

Sehun dan Jongin memelototi setiap lembar foto itu dengan seksama, melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, menemukan sesuatu yang sekarang cukup mereka.

"Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi entah mengapa lukisan-lukisan sesudah kejadian ini sepertinya memiliki gaya, hmm… atau mungkin bisa dibilang memiliki kesan yang sama." Sehun lalu mangalihkan pandangan pada foto-foto sebelum kejadian. "Kalau yang ini, lukisan mereka terlihat jauh lebih beragam."

"Benar juga." Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bergumam sendiri, "Karakter-karakter warna yang biasa mereka gunakan sebelum kejadian mendadak hilang. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, semua lukisan sesudah kejadian terlihat serupa, meski yang melukis adalah orang yang berbeda-beda."

_Deg!_

Jongin dan Sehun saling melepas pandang, kaget sendiri dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka barusan. Keduanya seolah baru sadar bahwa itulah yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan seorang kritikus seni. Sebagai orang awam pun sebenarnya mereka bisa mengetahui hal itu. Tapi yang membuat mereka takjub dan bahkan tidak percaya, adalah bagaimana Joonmyeon dan Yifan bisa menyadari hal kecil tersebut dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Begitu detil dan teliti.

'Seandainya mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua pasti menjadi pasangan abnormal!' Jongin berseru dalam hati, menunjukkan ekspresi kagum, sekaligus ngeri.

'Entah mereka harus disebut jenius atau aneh. Meski mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Joonmyeon dan Yifan sebenarnya memiliki aura yang sama. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu merasa mereka seperti memiliki dunia kecil yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang lain.'

"Lalu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pendapatmu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mengagumi Yunho?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun pada Yifan sontak mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin, 'Oh, fokus, fokus. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu,' batinnya.

"Ciri khas Yunho adalah menggunakan warna persian blue dalam setiap lukisannya. Dan warna itu selalu menjadi komposisi utama dalam karyanya, sehingga tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengenali lukisan Yunho di antara lukisan lain." Yifan lalu kembali memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut, "Tapi saat melihat karya anggota klub lukis sesudah kejadian, jadi kesulitan mengenali lukisan Yunho. Semuanya memiliki kesan yang terlalu mirip satu sama lain."

Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, terlihat muram, "Mereka semua meninggalkan apa yang menjadi karakter mereka dan memilih untuk meniru Yunho, menggunakan warna persian blue, warna khas namja itu. Mereka bahkan mulai meniru gaya klasik Yunho dalam menggambar objeknya." Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi, benar-benar tak habis pikir, "Meski karya setiap anggota klub lukis memang terlihat makin bagus, namun mereka kehilangan keaslian yang mereka miliki sebelumnya."

Joonmyeon dan Yifan kembali meneliti satu per satu foto lukisan di atas meja dengan wajah serius. Berusaha menemukan petunjuk lain, yang mungkin mereka lewatkan sebelumnya. Di sisi lain, Jongin dan Sehun yang dari tadi ada di sebelah mereka cuma bisa melongo. Antara bingung, tidak mengerti, tapi juga terkesima. Mungkin Joonmyeon maupun Yifan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kedua sahabat mereka ini benar-benar merasa kagum saat mendengar penjelasan barusan.

Tentang warna persian blue, gaya klasik, sampai kehilangan keaslian. Jongin dan Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana orang awam yang boleh dibilang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada lukisan mampu memberikan kesimpulan yang terlihat seperti orang ahli. Ditambah lagi Joonmyeon dan Yifan benar-benar mengungkapkan hal tersebut berdasarkan logika semata. Sesungguhnya, itu bukan hal wajar yang sanggup dilakukan oleh orang-orang biasa.

"Apa ini tujuan utama Yunho?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Joonmyeon otomatis membuat Jongin dan Sehun kembali fokus pada topik masalah, "Dia membuat tradisi garakuta yang ekstrim untuk membuat mereka mengikutinya?"

Yifan menggeleng, menunjukkan keraguannya, "Kalau itu memang benar, sepertinya kita mengalami jalan buntu."

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mewakili rasa penasaran Joonmyeon.

"Sejak kejadian garakuta, semua anggota klub lukis bergantian mengambil posisi Yunho dalam kompetisi. Seandainya keadaan tetap seperti ini, cepat atau lambat Yunho pun akan menjadi garakuta." Yifan lalu mengambil selembar foto lukisan karya Yunho, memperhatikannya cukup lama, "Meski ia sendiri yang menciptakan tradisi itu, kenapa ia mau mengambilresiko sebesar itu? Maksudku, melihat keadaan klub lukis sekarang, posisi Yunho tidak terlihat menguntungkan."

"Ne. Kau benar." Joonmyeon menghirup napas panjang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. "Apa sebenarnya alasannya mengubah tradisi garakuta menjadi ekstrim seperti ini?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, "Bagaimana jika seandainya saat itu Yunho sebenarnya hanya bermain-main?"

Pertanyaan ringan yang dilontarkan Jongin membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya langsung menoleh padanya. Tidak ada satupun yang memberikan komentar, namun mereka terlihat menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hmm, maksudku…" Jongin merasa sedikit tidak enak karena semua memperhatikannya. Ia tanpa sadar menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebelum kembali bicara,

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan perkataan Changmin saat kita mendatanginya? Ia berkata bahwa alasan utama tradisi itu terus berjalan adalah karena anggota klub sendiri yang merasa bahwa tradisi itu bermanfaat bagi mereka."

"Masuk akal." Sehun yang pertama kali menanggapi, "Kalau aku menggabungkan penjelasanmu dengan penjelasan Yifan, aku akan menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Yunho mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa permainan yang ia ciptakan bisa berakibat seserius ini."

Mata Joonmyeon langsung melebar. Entah karena penjelasan yang baru saja diungkapkan teman-temannya atau ada sesuatu yang lain dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. Itu adalah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang berpikir. "Seandainya bukan Yunho… tapi Kim Jaejoong yang berselingkuh, semua petunjuk akan menjadi cocok."

Kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Joonmyeon membuat mereka semua sontak menatapnya dengan wajah kaget sekaligus bingung, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, namun tetap tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tadi kalian bilang ada kemungkinan bahwa awalnya Yunho hanya bermain-main. Aku pikir ada alasan khusus sampai ia berani melakukannya." Joonmyeon lalu menutup matanya sebentar, kembali menyusun setiap petunjuk yang ia dengar dari Yifan, Jongin, maupun Sehun. "Kalau Jaejoong berselingkuh, Yunho bisa saja merasa kesal dan menumpahkan kemarahannya pada yeoja itu dengan membuatnya menjadi garakuta. Tapi yang terjadi justru Yunho yang berselingkuh…"

Jongin langsung menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali. Tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Joonmyeon. "Sekarang aku merasa Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan. Padahal ada kemungkinan bahwa dia berselingkuh, tetapi bukannya merasa bersalah, dia justru menjadikan yeojachingu-nya sebagai garakuta. Atau jangan-jangan…" Jongin tiba-tiba melebarkan mata, sadar akan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya, "Dia memang sengaja berbuat begitu untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong agar bisa bersama dengan selingkuhannya?!"

Sehun langsung mengeluarkan reaksi keras, "Kalau benar begitu. Ini adalah scenario terburuk yang pernah ada," ujarnya sambil menatap ketiga temannya bergantian, "Berarti perkiraan kita bahwa mereka bersekongkol juga salah besar."

"Aneh sekali." Joonmyeon sontak mengernyitkan dahi mendengar obrolan mereka berdua, "Seandainya perkiraan itu benar, lantas kenapa Jaejoong diam saja diperlakukan begitu? Sudah diselingkuhi, dijadikan garakuta pula. Ditambah lagi, dia tetap menunjukkan kemesraan di sekolah…"

"Alasannya sudah pasti karena cinta." Jongin memutus ucapan Joonmyeon, kali ini ia terlihat sangat yakin, "Banyak orang dibutakan oleh cinta, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Yunho memiliki karisma yang membuat orang-orang mengagumi dan mengikuti caranya. Itu juga mungkin berlaku pada yeojachingu-nya."

Untuk pertama kali, Joonmyeon menunjukkan wajah bingung atas penjelasan Jongin. Ia bahkan mendesah pelan, "Karena cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kita kesampingkan soal itu." Yifan tiba-tiba bicara di tengah pembicaraan yang semakin rumit dan meluas.

"Sekarang, ini terlihat seperti senjata makan tuan," cetusnya sambil mengambil foto lukisan terakhir yang dibuat oleh Yunho baru-baru ini.

"Senjata makan tuan?" Sehun langsung mendekati Yifan, ikut melihat selembar foto yang dibawanya.

"Meski dibilang terlalu meniru gaya Yunho, tidak bisa disangkal bahwa anggota klub lukis mengalami kemajuan." Yifan meletakkan foto lukisan itu di tempat semula, sebelum kembali menjelaskan, "Di lain sisi, Yunho malah mengalami kemunduran. Lukisan yang dibuatnya sama sekali tidak berkembang, sampai membuatnya dikalahkan oleh yang lainnya."

"Yang menciptakan tradisi kejam itu kan dia sendiri."

Sehun terlihat acuh tak acuh, "Dari awal aku merasa ada yang aneh pada Yunho. Meski terkenal sebagai namja yang ceria di kelas, tapi kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi serius saat kegiatan klub? Aku tak percaya Yunho melakukan semua itu hanya karena dia adalah ketua klub."

"Aku setuju." Jongin langsung menjentikkan jari, "Kalau dia sampai memiliki rasa tanggungjawab dan perhatian pada orang lain sebesar itu, dia tidak mungkin membuat tradisi garakuta yang mengerikan seperti ini."

"Heee…!" Joonmyeon sontak mendengus pelan, menunjukkan reaksi aneh saat mendengar pendapat mereka. Ia memutar-mutar kursi beroda yang didudukinya selama beberapa saat, dan tiba-tiba saja suara tawanya yang khas memenuhi ruangan itu, seolah telah berhasil mendapatkan bagian terpenting dalam kasus hal ini.

"Joonma?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alis. Ya, ia bisa dengan jelas membaca ekspresi gadis itu, "Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?"

Joonmyeon langsung mengerling pada Yifan sebagai jawaban. Sebuah senyum cerah seketika menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku perlu satu bukti lagi. Kunci utama yang menyambungkan semua kejadian ini."

Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun saling melempar pandang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala pada Joonmyeon. Meski sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang belum terjawab, namun mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak meragukan yeoja itu. Mereka percaya leader Guardian ini mampu menyelesaikan kasus yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Kita akan menghentikan tradisi garakuta, sampai ke akarnya." Joonmyeon membulatkan tekad, kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Senyum lebarnya sontak digantikan dengan tatapan kuat, penuh keyakinan,

"Pasti."

**To Be Berlanjut**

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu seseorang."

.

"Pertunjukkan baru akan dimulai sekarang."

.

"Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya."

.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

.

"Tidak salah lagi."

.

"A… apa maumu?"

.

"Perasaanmu?"

.

"Yang pertama."

.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir…"

.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikannya."

.

"Ma… maaf aku…"

.

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya,"

.

"Itu adalah kuncinya,"

.

"Sepertinya sekarang tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan lagi."

.

"Ada satu hal yang kurasa perlu kalian ketahui."

.

"Sudah cukup."

.

"Kurasa… tidak,"

.

"Maksudku, pada orang yang kuberitahu tentang pertemuan kami,"

.

"Berhati-hatilah,"

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di kotak review :)

Ini repost yah? Apa yang pertama di hapus? **Iya ini repost dari aff, lanjutan dari part 1 kemarin.**

Ini bagian 2 nya ya? btw aku masih suka bingung krisho sama kaihun itu guardian generasi ke berapa yaa? 6 atau 7 ? **He'em ini part 2, dan krisho dkk itu Guardian generasi ke-6.**

Btw di chap ini black guardian nya belum disinggung ya? **Silahkan tunggu chapter depan :)**

Ini side story atau apanya dari yg pertama? **Ini part lanjutan dari yang pertama.**


End file.
